humphrey the secret alpha
by kateXhumphrey
Summary: humphrey's parents where killed and said that Humphrey must train to become a delta and kill the wolf that killed his parents. he runs to the western pack in Jasper park and get's accepted and in secret he trains himself to become a delta.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story if you think that I have to chance anything in this story just say it and I change it. here is the first chapter of it.**

Humphrey p.v

"Humphrey run to the north there you will find a new home the leaders of the pack are Winston and Eve they are very friendly, now run away and never come back they are here and they will kill everyone**" **my mother said.

"I won't leave without you" I said. Then a complete black wolf with a large scar walked into my den and began to attack my parents.

"Humphrey now is the best time to leave we are right behind you" my dad said.

I started to run to the north but after a few seconds I heard my mother scream I started to run back and saw my parents there dying. "just go and never forget your training you are the only one left of this pack and only you can kill him, we will always watch from above and don't tell anyone about this" my mother said.

"I can't leave you, you are the only family that I have left" I cried.

"find the western pack in Jasper park they are your new family now" my mother said then she died.

I cried over her body for ten and then I left and run north to the western pack. I run for more than five hours before resting. I was searching for a cave to rest in after ten minutes I found one and smelled if someone else lived in here, I couldn't smell anything so I laid down and went to sleep. The whole night I saw the nightmare when my parents died and that black wolf with his scar. I woke up at least four times in the night. I left when the sun came out and started to run farther north, after ten hours running it looked like someone was following me and I was right I saw a wolf jump out of the bush. I started to walk back slowly after I walked back ten feet the wolf began to run to me and I turned around and run as fast as I could away but since I was still a pup he was a lot faster than me. After two minutes running the wolf overtook me. He picked me up and threw me very hard against a tree breaking my back. He picked me up again and bit me in my leg I yelled so hard from the pain that all the birds flew away and eventually he broke my leg.

Winston p.v

I was patrolling with Eve until I heard a yell. "I think someone is in trouble" I said to Eve. "then where are we waiting for let's find him" Eve said. We run to the place where we heard the scream come from when we were there we saw a wolf killing a pup me ad Eve run to the wolf and attacked him until he was dead. When we looked at the pup we saw that he had three broken ribs, his back was broken and he had a broken paw. I took him up and brought him to my cave while Eve was getting the medicines. Half way there the pup passed out from blood loss. After ten minutes we reached the healers den because we didn't want to see our pups to see him.

p.v Eve

I was getting some medicines to heal the pup when I reached the healer cave I started to get all everything I needed after thirty minutes I had everything and was back in the cave. "everyone go out and wait until I'm done with him" I said. Everyone walked outside and waited near the entrance and I started to give him the medicines after ten minutes he woke up and screamed from the pain all the wolfs came to this cave to see what was wrong but I ordered Winston to let everyone wait outside after one hour I was finished and he was for ninth percent covered in leaves. "will he be okay" Winston asked me. "he will but it will take more than a month and when he wakes again we must ask him what a pup is doing out here in the forest alone" I said. "we have to take care of him as long as he can't go back to his parents" Winston said and he picked the pup and brought him to our cave where Kate and Lilly were waiting for us.

Kate p.v

We heard one hour someone scream but we weren't allowed to get out so had to ask it when they returned. Then we saw my parents come inside with a pup that was almost fully covered in leaves. "mom what happened to him" I asked. My mom sighted and said something to my dad but we couldn't hear it. "we will tell it you tomorrow but don't touch that pup he is hurt very bad" I said. "was it him who was screaming the whole time" I asked sad. "yes it was but we will tell you tomorrow we don't know much either" my dad said. "I will go to sleep now" I said and laid down and went to sleep.

Humphrey p.v

I wake up in the morning and I see that I'm in a den and that everyone is staring at me I stood up but heard someone say "don't stand up your leg is broken" but it was already too late and I yelped in pain. "you have three broken ribs a broken leg and back" the same wolf said. "but what are you doing here and why did that wolf attack you and do your parents allow you to go to the forest alone" an old wolf said who looked like me. When he said my parents I started to cry again and everyone was shocked. "what happened to your parents, you can tell us" the female wolf said. I sniffed and decided to tell them, "my parents were killed last night by a wolf and they said me to run to the western pack in Jasper park there leaders where Eve and Winston and my parents said that they were very nice and would accept me in their pack". They all looked shocked by what I said. "what is your name" the grey wolf asked. "my name is Humphrey" I said. "and what are your parents name and the pack you come from" he asked again. "I don't know I can't remember them" I lied. "he must have had a blow on his head" the female wolf said. "you can join this pack I'm Winston and this is my wife Eve" the grey wolf said. "so you are the wolfs my parents talked about" I said. "yes we are and these are our daughters Kate and Lilly" Eve said. "hello nice to meet you Humphrey I'm Kate" a she wolf with golden brown fur a white underside and brown eyes. "I'm Lilly" a full white wolf said with purple eyes. "nice to meet you" I said.

Kate p.v

He was so beautiful and his aqua blue eyes are just amazing I was lost in his eyes and when he looked at me he was watching at me. "mom where does he stay" I asked. "he will be healed in a month so for that time he can stay with us" Eve said. "what for rank where you in your pack" Winston asked Humphrey.

Humphrey p.v

I was the pack leaders son so I would be a delta but I don't think they know that rank and I will train on my own so I will just say that I'm a omega. "they never said anything to me about a rank" I lied. "there are two ranks the one who take care of the responsibilities and the one who take care of the peace in the pack" Winston said. "then I will be an omega I always played games in my pack" I lied. I saw Kate look disappointed and I knew why because she would be a alpha. The only thing I did that month was lay down and play with Kate and Lilly and I started to like Kate. When I was fully healed I searched for my own den and decorate it and when I was done with that I made myself a list of what I do every day. The first thing is hunt outside the territory and bring it back to my cave to eat then I would run one hour and then I swim one hour after that I trained my fighting skills and try to sneak on any kind of animal and the rest of the day I would spend with Kate and my three omega buddies: Mooch, Salty and Shakey. I always played something with them but I never played on my best because they would find out then.

One year later Humphrey p.v

I have always been doing the same thing every day until I heard that Kate was going to alpha school and that I can't be with her anymore. I loved her from the beginning I met her there sure where so other nice females like Lilly but Kate was the best one, she was always nice, she was strong and sexy. The only sad thing is that we can't be together, not yet together but that will change. The day she went to alpha school I told all my friends that I would go on a holiday for a few months but the whole time I have been training until the limit. I have broken my legs two times I never had a problem until one day a group of wolfs came to my territory. "this is the perfect time to test how far I have come" I thought. "what are you doing in my territory" I said angry. "do you think that we are afraid of an omega. Kill him" the leader said. They all run to me but they were weak. The first one jumped on me but I grabbed him by the throat killing him direct. "how the hell can you kill one of my wolfs when you are a omega" the leader yelled angry to me. "your length doesn't say anything about your rank" I said. "you just had luck" the leader said annoyed. Then three more begin to attack me but they all where to slow I could kill them very easy, I didn't even have one scratch. "do you still think it was luck" I said smiling. "you can't win against us all" the leader said and then all the six wolfs begin to attack me. After five minutes it was only me against the leader. He ran to me and attacked me as fast as he could but I dodged them all. After five minutes he was beginning to get tired. "I guess you aren't as strong as you look" I said laughing. Then I jumped for his throat and took it out and he fell dead to the ground. I guess training really pays of. I said. I remembered that alpha school would be done tomorrow so I went to a lake and washed myself up and then I walked back home. I combed my fur so that you couldn't see any muscles after half an hour working on my fur you couldn't see my muscles. I started to walk back home after four hours walking I reached the western territory. It was already in the middle of the night so I decided to go to my den and get some sleep. The next day I woke up early to get something to hunt but I saw that Kate was already hunting. Then I heard my omega friends coming, I did if I didn't hear them and just wait what their reaction was when they saw me. "hello Humphrey what are you doing here" shakey said. "WHAT Humphrey when did you arrive" Mooch said. "I arrived yesterday in the night you wouldn't think that I would miss Kate the first day she was a alpha" I said smiling. "guys we have a problem eastern wolfs" Mooch said pointing to the eastern wolfs.

Kate p.v

I was stalking a caribou with Hutch and Can-do when I saw three eastern wolf. "Hutch, Can-do eastern wolf" I said. When we wanted to go for the kill the eastern wolfs jumped to the caribou making it run away. We all followed the caribou but after a few minutes I saw a stampede coming our way. We could all make it to safety but the eastern wolfs were trapped between the caribou. I had to safe them or they would die. I jumped to them and roll behind a fallen tree after the stampede Hutch and Can-do were angry. When they wanted to start a fight the four silly omegas came down the hill. "hello Humphrey how have you been" I asked. "pretty good but lonely" Humphrey said. Then the eastern wolfs began to fight with Hutch and Can-do. Humphrey jumped in front of them and when the eastern wolfs saw Humphrey they walked a little back. "you are the…" one said but was interrupted by Humphrey. "I think you better can go back to your territory before someone gets angry." They run back to their territory with there tail between their legs. "why were they afraid of you" I asked Humphrey. "I told them a story and ever since then they were afraid of me" Humphrey said. "what did you tell them" I asked. "the story when I was a pup but I told them some things that weren't true" Humphrey said laughing. "Humphrey nice work but I want to speak with you" Winston said. "I'm coming sir" Humphrey said as he walked away.

Humphrey p.v

I followed Winston, after five minutes walking he stopped. "I heard you left the pack the whole time alpha school was" Winston said. "yes why do you want to know" I asked. "where did you go and why didn't you say it to anyone" Winston asked. "I tried to find out where I lived before I came to this pack but I found a smell of my parents but I was almost four months searching for them so I decided to go back and see Kate come back from alpha school" I said a little sad. "thank you Humphrey for your time and to save my wolfs from the eastern wolfs but how did you do that you are just a omega" Winston said. "just ask Kate sir she will answer that question for you. I'm going back to my den to get ready for the moonlight howl" I said and walked away.

Kate p.v

I was back in my den when I heard my dad howl I decided to follow him. I saw him meet with the eastern leader and they talked about a marriage. The two wolfs they would marry where me and Tony's son. I quickly run back to my den but I saw my dad already waiting for me. "Kate where have you been" Winston asked me. "I heard your conversation with Tony" I said and I saw that he had big eyes. "I know it is my responsibility" I said faking a smile. After one hour I walked with Lilly to the howling rock and were searching for Garth.

Humphrey p.v

I was waiting for a girl to come up the hill to ask her if she wanted to howl with me but the first girl that came up the hill was Kate. I knew I was a delta but nobody else knew that. "come on Humphrey I know you love her but you can't you're a omega and she is a alpha" shakey said. "I know it was just a joke" I said fake smiling. "I know how we can cheer you up" shakey said. "how then" I asked. "WOLF PILE" they yelled. We rolled down the mountain but I flew of the mountain and landed in a tree and I heard Lilly and Kate talking. Then I saw a big red wolf come down the mountain and they started to talk but I decided to drop in. "ow my but, my but I said while putting my but in the wolf his face. "who is this coyote" the wolf said. "no one important, Lilly take little coyote Humphrey and run along" Kate said.

Kate p.v

I was walking with Garth to the top and asked him what he does most of his time. when we reached the top of the rock and heard his howl I only wanted to get away from him. "I-I have t-to get a-a drink yes a drink back in five minutes" and I started to run away as fast as I could when I turned around I saw Humphrey's face. I talked with Humphrey about Garth until I felt something in my but until I fell unconscious together with Humphrey.

**How was the first chapter of the story, you already know what is going to happen in the next chapter. I try to update one or two chapter tonight. Should I use some p.v's or shouldn't I just say in the reviews.**


	2. secret discovered

**This is the second chapter of my story hope you enjoy it.**

Humphrey p.v

When I woke up I could feel the cold ground beneath me moving. I heard Kate. "Kate are you alright" I asked. "yes but where are we" Kate asked me. "I don't know but we will soon find out we are stopping" I said. "let's get ready to run out" Kate said. I felt the box opening and I ran out but I stayed behind Kate until we came to an edge. "where are we" Kate asked. "I don't know but it sure looks… ROCK" I yelled. "come on let's get down and ask them" Kate said. We both jumped down and landed to the ground perfect. We saw a duck and goose arguing about something, the duck has seen us and flew away but the goose saw us when we where in front of him. "we want to ask you a few questions" Kate asked. "a few questions you said, Look behind you" the goose yelled. We both looked behind us and saw nothing but he hit me on my head with his stick and flew of. "what are you waiting for get" Kate said. I quickly jumped on him making him fall down. "what do you want to ask" the goose said. "I just want to know where we are" Kate asked. "you are in Idaho" the goose said. "Idaho" we yelled. " yes land of mountains, river and few million potatoes" the goose said. "we have to get home or their will be problems" Kate said. "and where is your home" the goose asked we found out that the goose name was Marcel and the duck name was Paddy. "jasper park Canada" Kate said. "Jasper park we know that place" the goose said. "can you help us get home" Kate asked. "yes we haven't been in Jasper park for quite some time so we will help you" Marcel said. They told us that their was a lift to Jasper park so we walked to our ride and jumped in the car and enjoyed our ride.

Kate p.v

I fell asleep in the car when the car stopped I woke up and saw that Humphrey had to go to the toilet. "can't you hold it longer" I asked. "no I have to go" Humphrey said. "go but hurry I have to get home" I said serious. I saw him walk away but he smelled something then their stopped another car between me and Humphrey. When the car was away I saw that a human had a gun pointed to Humphrey. I quickly run to the human and pushed him away. Then me and Humphrey run away but there was a fence in front of us and we couldn't get away. I closed my eyes and waited for the gunshot I heard the bullet when I opened my eyes I saw that Humphrey was shot but that there was a hole in the fence as well. I run away with Humphrey but he was bleeding badly. When we found a cave to rest in I searched for some leaves to stop the bleeding after ten minutes I saw that the bleeding already stopped and that the bullet was out. "did you take the bullet out of the wound" I asked. "yes I did and now it doesn't hurt anymore just give me the leaves so I can put them on the wound" Humphrey said. I gave him the leaves and waited outside the cave because I didn't want to see Humphrey hurt.

Humphrey p.v

I placed the leaves on my wound and I whimpered a little after ten minutes I was done with it. "Kate you can come in I'm done" I said. Then Kate walked in and we went to sleep. The next morning I woke up first and decided to catch some rabbits for Kate and me. After ten minutes I only found one rabbit and I decided to give it to Kate when I walked back in my cave I saw Kate Waking up. "I brought you some food" I said. "you can hunt" Kate asked surprised. "I found two rabbits so I thought to try it and I did it and now you have some food" I said. "but I only see one rabbit where is yours" I asked. "I already ate it is was pretty hungry" I said. "you caught with a wound" Kate asked. "like I said it doesn't hurt anymore and now eat it so we can continue home I already asked Marcel and Paddy a new way how to get home" I said. After ten minutes Kate was finished eating and we continued our journey home after one hour walking we reached a mountain and I saw a bear. I was playing with the bear until I heard his daddy/mommy growling behind me. I could kill him but then Kate would ask me how I did it so I run to Kate. When I reached Kate she was angry at me because I bumped into her. But after I told her how she said that we could handle the bear but then two more came to him and started surrendering us. We walked back until we were standing on a tree that was frozen in the mountain. The bear kept jumping on the tree until it fell of the mountain, me and Kate climbed in the tree that was now broken open so it was perfect for a log. We started to go down the cave until we saw the train and jumped in it.

Kate p.v

I enjoyed this journey with Humphrey, I loved him even more than before we started this. The only sad thing is that I can't be with Humphrey because he is a omega and I'm a alpha. I was the whole time thinking about Humphrey, the one I loved and Garth the one I was forced to marry to unite the packs. I was brought out of my thought when Humphrey started to howl to the moon. "Humphrey what are you doing" I said. "come on Kate howl to the moon with me" Humphrey asked. After a minute I joined him because his howl was just perfect, much better then Garth's howl. When I joined him we saw that our howls mixed perfect. That could only mean one thing that we were made to be with each other. After a while I fell asleep.

Humphrey p.v

I woke up from the noise that came outside and I saw it was Marcel and Paddy. "hello what are you two doing here" I asked. "we wanted to say that Jasper is two miles ahead" Paddy said. "I have one more question, I saw two months ago a wolf that looked perfectly like you and he was fighting with ten wolfs and won in the end" Marcel asked. "that was me but don't say this to anyone there are some wolfs who want me dead because I'm the only survivor of the strongest pack in the world" I said. "we won't say this but your girlfriend looks beautiful when she sleeps" paddy said. "she isn't my girlfriend we are just friends" I said. "you should work on that" Marcel yelled when they crashed against a sign.

"Kate wake up we are home" I said. She let out a yawn and she stretched her legs and then stood up. We were watching the scenery until we saw the eastern and western packs stand in front of each other ready to go to battle. Kate and me run out to them. When we reached there parents she gave each other a hug. "where have you been" eve asked. "in Idaho we were captured and brought there" Kate said. "we were supposed to repopulate" Humphrey filled me in. Eve jumped on him and choked him. "mom we haven't repopulate" Kate said. "he is that wolf…" one of the eastern wolfs yelled but Humphrey stopped him, "say one more word and I make sure you never said anything again" I yelled. He walked back and fell down. Everyone was shocked at what I said. "I just want that he doesn't say anything about my family" I said angry.

Kate p.v

Everyone was still shocked at what Humphrey said and I knew he was hiding something from us. "you returned to marry Garth right" Tony asked. "and unite the packs" I yelled and everyone began to howl except Humphrey he turned around and walked away. I run to him and stopped him. "that's why you returned home right" Humphrey asked me. "yes I did and to avoid war" I said.

"then good luck with your wedding then I will be going now" Humphrey said. "why would you go" I asked. "because the only reason I stayed here was because I loved you" Humphrey said and then walked away. "you will die out there" I yelled to him. "no I don't just ask the eastern wolf" Humphrey yelled back. Then everyone congratulated me but I felt sorry that I made Humphrey heart broken. Then I walked back to my den and fell asleep. The next morning I was getting ready for the wedding and in the afternoon the wedding was held. I saw everyone was there except Humphrey then I walked to Garth. "do you start this or me" Garth asked. "let's start together" I said. We accepted each other scent, then we nibbled each other ears. But heart said me to stop, before we rubbed noses I pulled away. "I can't marry Garth" I said. "why can't you marry Garth" Tony asked annoyed. "because I fell in love with an omega" I said nervous. "dad I also fell in love with an omega" Garth said. "this is isn't our custom, TAKE THE VALLEY" Tony shouted. Everyone started to fight but ahead was a stampede everyone started to run to the side but Tony and Winston where stuck between the stampede.

Humphrey p.v

I was watching the wedding from the top of the valley when I saw Kate pull away and she said something that made Tony mad and started a stampede. Everyone got out safety except Tony and Winston. I have to save them even if they have to know the truth. I started running back to the valley toward Tony and Winston. When I was running back I saw Kate coming to my way. "hello Kate" I said smiling. "no time for jokes we have to help them" Kate said. "I know I already have an idea just wait here for me" I said. Them started to run down the valley.

Kate p.v

I saw Humphrey run toward the valley faster then I have anyone seen run. "Humphrey it will be your death" I yelled to him. Everyone looked at him, they all thought he was crazy.

Humphrey p.v

I have a lot of explaining to do if I save Winston and Tony. I was gaining in on the caribou. I started to jump over all the caribou toward Tony and Winston. After a minute I reached them. "hello how are you two doing here" I joked. " we are running for our lives and you are making jokes" Tony yelled angry. "I know I came to save you" I said. "you are coming to save us" Winston said laughing. "yes and after that I explain how I saved you and then I leave" I said. "why are you leaving if we make it out alive" Winston asked. "for your own safety, but who can run longer" I asked. "just save Tony he is a lot older then me I can run this tempo a little longer" Winston said. I nodded and picked Tony up and jumped on all the caribou when I was out of the stampede I dropped him. "thanks for saving my live" Tony said. "no problem now I have to go back to Winston.

Kate p.v

We were all watching how Humphrey saved Tony and now is going back for Winston. We could see that Winston was getting tired because we the caribou gaining in on him.

Humphrey p.v

I was running back to Winston and saw that he was getting tired, I run faster until I reached him. "does the pack still have to hunt for food" I asked smiling. "yes but what are you planning" Winston asked. "just jump on my back and you see" I said. "why should I do that then we both will be death" Winston said. "believe me you can trust me or you will be death" I said. "what choice do I have" Winston said and jumped on my back. "now hold on we are going to catch dinner" I said laughing. "are you crazy you never have even hunted" Winston yelled. "why do you think I never ate with you in the past and why do you think there was always blood on the ground" I said. "did you always do that" Winston asked me. "yes but now hold on and whatever happens don't let go" I said serious I started to run to the end of the stampede and started to kill some caribou after I killed ten I decided it was enough. "I guess we have enough dinner for tonight" I said. "how can you do that you are just a omega. "I will explain everything later" I said. And we walked back to Tony.

Kate p.v

Everyone watched as Winston and Humphrey were having a discussion. In the end Winston jumped on Humphrey and everyone thought that was the end of both. But Humphrey started to run to the back of the stampede and started killed some caribou after he killed then he stopped and walked back to Tony everyone was running to them to congratulate them but everyone was curious how Humphrey could do that as a omega.

Humphrey p.v

"Sir I will be back when you are having dinner" I said. "no you will stay here and explain everything to us" Winston said. "yes and thanks for saving out lives nobody has ever been so brave but how can you do that you are just a omega" tony said. "I guess I have to tell the truth about my pack but I will tell it to everyone at once" I said. "but you already told my pack everything" Winston said. "I told that I didn't remember where I came from but that was a lie to protect the pack" I said. "let's now walk back to our pack and then we tell everything" Winston said. After five minutes walking we saw everyone run to there leaders but nobody said something to me luckily. "how could you do that" Kate asked. "I will tell you at the meeting but then I have to leave" I said. "why should you leave you belong here" Kate asked. " I said I will tell at the meeting" I yelled angry. Everyone was surprised at my sudden rage and everyone stepped back but Eve tried to attack me but I countered her and pin her down. "I didn't tell you for your own safety" I whispered and then I let stand up and then I walked back to my den.

Kate p.v

I walked to my dad and decided to ask him. "dad what is with Humphrey and how is it possible that he is so strong and fast" I asked. "that's because his past and he was angry because he leaves after the meeting he said it was for our safety" Winston said. "but he already told us" I said confused. "he said that he didn't knew anything but that was a lie" Winston said. "then we have to wait for dinner and then he will tell us" I said. "yes but now let's get all the caribou he killed" Winston said. "wait he killed them on purpose" I asked. "yes he did he asked me if we needed anything for the dinner and I said that we still had to hunt" Winston said. "I already send some alphas to pick up the caribou but I guess tonight we here the truth" Eve said.

Humphrey p.v

I was waiting for dinner but Winston would come to me to speak about the meeting. I was waiting the whole afternoon for Winston to show up and he finally showed up. "good to see you sir, I'm sorry for reacting to Kate like I did" I said. "don't worry she isn't mad but only curious just like the rest" Winston said. "I will tell at the meeting" I said. "yes that's why I came here we will begin now with the meeting" Winston said and then walked out of the den with me behind him.


	3. leaving

**Here is chapter three of my story hope you enjoy it.**

Humphrey p.v

I was walking to the place where the meeting was help until I heard so rustling behind me. "Winston I have to get something in my cave I forgot something" I said lying. "what did you forget" Winston asked me. Then three wolfs jumped out of the bushes. "nothing I lied to you now run back I can handle them" I said. "how are you so sure" Winston asked me. "because every day I have been training more than three hours and I had once fought with ten wolfs at once so this won't be so hard" I said smiling. Then one wolf jumped to Winston but I grabbed him by the neck and killed him. Then the two other wolfs began to circle me I jumped one the one in front of me ripping his throat out while the other tried to jump on me I grabbed the body of the enemy wolf and threw it to him and make him fall I quickly cut his neck open killing him within seconds. "do you now know why I didn't tell anyone" I said. "I see but I think we could need you here" Winston said. "don't worry they are searching for me so they won't hurt you but now we have to go to the meeting we are already late" I said. "do we have to tell everyone about this" Winston asked. "you can do that I will tell my story and then I will leave" I said. " then let's go now we have some angry wolf waiting for us" Winston said and then we walked to the meeting. When we came there Winston said that I have to sit next to his family.

Winston p.v

"I know you think why Humphrey is covered in blood that's what I will tell you then Humphrey can tell his story. When we were walking here we were ambushed by three wolfs who tried to kill us but Humphrey took care of them al with ease. I know you won't believe me but trust me it is true" I said. "Humphrey now you can talk" I said.

Humphrey p.v

"have you ever heard of the delta pack, the strongest pack in the world" I said, I saw everyone nod. "then you have heard that they have been killed last year the only survivor of that pack is me and I was the pack leaders son if you don't believe me I will tell there name my fathers name was Blaze and my mother names Sarah. Since I have joined this pack I have been training each day at least three hours and that's why I never ate with you while we were having breakfast and for the alphas that's the reason there was always blood on the floor while you where hunting" I said. Everyone watched now at me with a face of surprise. "if Winston and Tony probably know is when you are the son of the leaders of the delta pack you will be trained to be a delta" I said. "but I thought that was only a myth" Winston said. "that was the meaning so that nobody knows about us but back to my story like some of you know I was heaving a holyday to train till and so that nobody could interfere with me but one eastern dog was in my training territory running away from ten wolfs so I took care of them if you don't believe me ask him" I said. "he is true first I didn't believe him but if he changes his fur you will see all the muscles" the eastern wolf said. I could feel a that someone dropped a bottle of water on me. "I guess I have to show you now" I said. I shook my fur dry and I was twice as big as before. "do you believe me now" I said. Everyone nodded. "than I will be going now I will come back if you need me" I said. "you can't leave I love you" Kate said. "I won't leave I made a den just outside the territory you can visit me every day" I whispered in her ear. " please don't leave we really need you" Kate bagged. "but Kate I will only bring problems to this pack" I said. When I walked away the whole family of Kate came to me. "Humphrey we know that you think it is the best for you to leave but we want you to stay here you will help us if some wolfs come here, so please stay a while and then you can make your decision" Winston said. "I really want to stay but what if anyone gets hurt because of me" I said. "we will see that when it happens" Winston said. "I stay for a few more days but I will watch the southern borders every day" I said serious. "why want you do that you aren't even a alpha" Eve said. I growled at her, "do you want to see if I'm a alpha. If it wasn't for me Winston and Tony would be dead right now because of your stupid pack law" I said annoyed. "if it wasn't for you Kate would have married Garth and their wouldn't be a problem" eve growled back. "that's it I'm leaving" I yelled and then walked away. "Humphrey don't leave she was just angry and she couldn't control her" Kate said. "I go to my den but I will return for you in the morning just wait outside the territory after breakfast but be careful" I said. "but why do you stay at the southern border" Kate asked. "because there was the pack where I lived in and I'm sure that they plan to attack from that side" I said. "see you tomorrow but please be careful I don't want to lose you" Kate said.

Kate p.v

I saw Humphrey walk away so I decided to walk back either. When I reached my den I saw everyone waiting for me. "did he decided to stay" Eve asked. "no and it's all your fault and if he doesn't return in three days I will leave as well" I said angry. "he knows that you love him so I'm sure that he will leave" Winston said. "he said that he loved everyone else here but what Eve said made him really angry" I said. "I go to sleep now and I hope for you that Humphrey returns tomorrow and that he isn't angry anymore" I said. "I'm really sorry that I did to him but he thinks that he is more now because he saved Winston and Tony once in his whole life" Eve said. "he actually saved me twice" Winston said. "what do you mean twice I have only seen once" I said. "because when we were on our way to the meeting we were attacked by wolfs who were twice as big as me and he killed then without problems" Winston said. "but why didn't you tell us this" Eve asked. "because Humphrey said it would be better not to tell because everyone would be scared" Winston said. "so that's why he was angry at me" Eve asked. "that wasn't the only reason he loved me since we were pups but you forbade him to play with me and always threatened you" I said. "if he just told me that he was like this I would've accept him as your mate but now it's to late and I really am sorry" Eve said. "that's good to know if I find him I will tell him but now I will go to sleep" I said. And laid in my spot.

Humphrey p.v

I woke the next day up early and decided to hunt and watch for any dangers for me and most important for Kate. I hunted one big caribou and after five minutes I found one. I walked to him but I stayed low to the ground until I was a few feet away and then jumped for the throat, after thirty seconds he fell dead to the ground. I brought him back to my den and I made a quick scan of my territory but I didn't see anyone. When I was back at my den I waited for Kate to come. After ten minutes waiting I could see Kate coming to my den. "hello Kate how are you doing" I asked. "everything was good until you left" Kate said sad. "you can thank your mom about that" I said annoyed. "she is really sorry about what she did to you" Kate said. "I will think about that but do you need anything to eat" I asked. "I love to eat with you but I just hope that no one followed me here" Kate said. "than begin to eat I will look that no one followed you here" I said and than took a quick look for any wolfs. After five minutes looking I didn't found anyone so I decided to go back to my den. When I came there I saw Kate still waiting for me. "why haven't you started eating I said I would return" I said. "I waited for you so we could eat together" Kate said. "that's why I loved you" I said but then I realised my fault and I looked away. "I always know you loved me so you don't have to worry about it but can we start eating now" Kate said. "then let's begin before your parents think that you are gone, but why didn't your parents kick me out if they knew I loved you" I asked and started to eat. "because my parents found out yesterday" Kate said. After twenty minutes we were done eating. "you still have some blood on your muzzle" Kate said and started to lick it there. Before I knew it she was kissing me and I really enjoy it after thirty seconds we separated. "you know I always loved you and nothing can change that" Kate said. "but why did you never told me this" I asked. "because I never noticed it, I found it out when we were on our adventure in Idaho" Kate said. "and still you decided to marry Garth" I whispered to myself. After I said that I heard Kate start to cry. "I'm really sorry but I did it because I thought it was the best" Kate said still sobbing. "I'm sorry for you that you heard that I shouldn't said it out loud" I apologised. "I know it isn't your fault but will you return for us" Kate asked. "I will think about that but you are always welcome here but now you have to go I don't your mom to find out" I said. "I will each day come for you to visit you" Kate said and walked back to the pack territory. "you can visit me anytime you want but if I'm not in my den you only have to howl for me" I yelled at her.

Kate p.v

I heard what Humphrey said and I smiled. When I was back in the territory I went to a lake to wash up so they wouldn't smell Humphrey not that I mated with him but I shouldn't take any risks. When I looked around the lake I didn't see anyone so I quickly jumped in it and back out and shook my fur dry and then I returned to my den. When I came there I saw my parents worried. "I guess they are worried about me" I thought. I walked to the front of the den and then my parents noticed me and run to me. "where have you been we were worried sick about you" Winston said. "I was searching for the scent of Humphrey but I wasn't lucky" I lied. "I'm sure he will return for you" Eve said. "thanks mom I really hope so because Humphrey was really pissed of" I said annoyed. The rest of the day I had to do alpha duties every time I came by the southern border I looked for Humphrey but I didn't see him. When I was finished alpha duties I ate with my family and went back to Humphrey's den but I saw he was sleeping there and decided to lay next to him. I hoped that he would forgive my mom and come back to the pack for the safety and for me. If I could I would join him here but then my parents would look for me and they would find me and Humphrey together so I couldn't be with him all the time. I laid down and closed my eyes and I just hoped that Humphrey would wake up. after a while I fell asleep.

Humphrey p.v

I woke up the next morning and felt something next to me and when I turned around I saw Kate sleeping next to me. She was so beautiful when she was asleep but was even sweater when she was awake when I thought a this I had a slime on my face. I decided to hunt for her so I went to a place where were some caribou I caught one caribou enough for me and Kate and brought it back to my 'temporary' den when I came there I saw Kate still sleeping. "I think she slept late night" I said to myself. after ten minutes I saw her wake up. "good morning Kate" I said. "good morning Humphrey" Kate said and the next thing I knew was that we were kissing, at first I was surprised but I was really happy that she loved me so I accepted her kiss. After one minute we separated from the kiss. "you are really good at kissing" I said. "I am" Kate asked surprised. "you are the best one I know but you are the only one I ever kissed" I said. "you are very good at it as well and I really enjoyed it. It's only a shame that we can't be together all the time" Kate said sad. "I know but I will think about it a little longer and then I will decide if I return. But how it looks I will return, I'm only not happy what your mom said about me" I said serious. "I'm neither but she said she was sorry about it and I forgave her I hope you can do the same" Kate said. "over two days you have my answer" I said and I saw a slime grow on her face. "do you have a place where I can get rid of your scent so they won't see that I'm with you" Kate asked. "you are really smart that you thought about that and yes I do just follow me" I said and walked to a pond not far away from my den. "I hope it is big enough for you" I said. "it is as big as the pond in the pack and here I'm alone so this is big enough for me" Kate said with a smile. When I saw her she I smiled as well. After five minutes she was done. "do you need anything to eat I caught a caribou but if you have to eat with your family I understand" I said. "I would like to eat with you but you don't have to hunt for me I can hunt on my own" Kate said and I smiled. "I know you can but I had to catch one for myself and I don't want you to get hurt" I said. After that we started to eat and we enjoyed each other's company. Each time she looked at me I smiled and she also smiled. I want to say to her to return to the pack but I found some wolfs spying in the western pack and after one day they returned to the south so I knew there was a danger coming and it was four days ago so I know they would return soon to the western pack and then I would ambush them and try to kill as many as possible before they could enter the territory.

After twenty minutes we done eating and I said my goodbye to Kate and then left for my training but I only trained on my fighting skills because I knew the south would attack.

Kate p.v

I returned home and saw that everyone was eating when I saw my parents eating and they saw me they had angry faces and run to me. When they reached me my mom gave me a slap for my face, "where have you been all the night" Eve yelled angry. "I was searching for someone who you made run away and if you ever yell at me again I will run away as well so it is your choice" I yelled angry back. "why are you searching for him the whole time" Eve asked. "because I love him and he loved me but because of you he is away" I said annoyed. "we will send a search party for him and they will return when they found him" Winston said. "no I will search for him and only me and no one else" I said. "why would you want that, I'm sure my search party will find him faster than you will" Winston said. "I think they won't, I know everything about Humphrey he told me everything about himself. He said to me the places he loved, where he wanted to go and his home what nobody knows" I said. "so that's why I have been searching for him the last couple of days" I said. "but why would he tell you and not us" Winston asked. "because he doesn't trust you and he asked me not to tell anyone else it and I won't tell anyone" I said. "don't you have to eat after a day searching for him" Eve asked. "did you really think that I wouldn't eat on the trip I made" I said. "but do I have to do today for alpha duties otherwise I would like to rest something" I said yawning. "today you are free so you can get some rest I'm sure you deserve it" Winston said. "thanks day than I will get some more sleep" I said.

Humphrey p.v

The next day I woke up and hunted a few caribou because I knew Kate would come to me today because she wasn't here yesterday night. I hunted as fast as I could but when I went to the hunting grounds I could see a whole pack there and I knew they were from the south because it were wolfs with the same fur as the wolfs that were spying on the western pack a few day ago. I quickly ran back to my den and I caught a few rabbits on my way back. In the end I had ten rabbits and I waited for Kate to come to my den but I went to the western borders because I didn't want Kate to be in problems.

After ten minutes I saw Kate coming and I left the bust I was in. I saw that Kate was scared but when she knew it was me she wasn't scared anymore. "I'm sorry I scared you but the pack has a problem" I said. "what do you mean some problems" Kate asked. "before I say anything did you say that you would search for me" I asked. "I left them a note so they would know I left to search for you" Kate said. "then let's first eat something but I don't have any caribou because that was the problem" I said. "aren't there any caribou anymore" Kate asked. "there are but I will show you after we ate" I said and I began to eat some rabbits.

After twenty minutes we ate all the rabbits. "I will show you what it is but you can't say anything and when I show you I will that you return to your pack as fast as you can and tell your parents" I said serious. "I will but why does it like that it is dangerous" Kate asked. "I will tell you. When I left the den to catch a caribou I went to the hunting ground but when I came there I saw the whole southern pack there and a couple of days ago I saw some southern wolfs spying in the territory so I think they plan to attack your pack" I said as we walked to the hunting grounds. After five minutes walking we saw the whole southern pack. "that has to be more than one hundred wolfs" Kate said. "I know but I want you to leave and get back to the pack and prepare for battle but say that they don't attack because I already have a plan" I said. "aren't you coming I'm sure we will need you there" Kate asked. "I won't come I will attack them tonight and try to kill as many wolfs as possible and I think they will attack tomorrow but don't tell Winston of me, I want it to be a surprise" I said. "I will but please return for us" Kate said and walked back to her pack. "Kate wait" I yelled( they are already away from the southern pack if you want to know). "what is it" Kate asked. "just tell Winston that they have to leave there home tomorrow for one day and I will attack with some friends of me" I said smiling. "you made some friends here" Kate asked. "I did but they all live a little bit further from the pack because they won't be in any trouble" I said but actually I lied to Kate but I don't want anyone in the pack to die so I will fight the pack alone. "alright I will tell Winston and I won't say your name" Kate said and run back to the pack. I decided to sleep a little bit because tonight I would kill as many wolfs as possible.

Kate p.v

I run back to my parents as fast as I could I saw them eating but when they saw me running they looked really shocked. "mom, dad we have a big problem" I said. "what is it" mom asked. "we have to leave the pack tomorrow and come back the day after we left" I said. "why should we leave the pack without any reason" Winston asked angry. "I'm sure to change your mind now" I said. "you better hurry we don't have the whole day" Winston said angry. "the southern pack plan to attack us tomorrow" I said. "you mean they want to attack us and how do you know and then we have to defend our pack" Eve said. "it won't help, they had spies here and they have more than one hundred wolfs" I said. "we can't survive that they have twice as much wolfs and they are better trained than us" Winston said sad. "but how do you know all this" Winston asked. "because when I was searching for Humphrey I found them" I said. "but how do you than know about their spies" Eve asked. "because I found a wolf outside our territory" I said. "and how do you know that he isn't from the southern pack" Eve asked. "because he said he would defend this pack territory" I said smiling. "don't make us laugh one wolf against a whole pack" Winston said. "I thought the same but he said he had many friends and they have saved many packs against enemy packs" I said but lied the last part. "so they will sacrifice their lives for our pack" Eve asked. " that's what he said and they all were bigger then Garth so I don't fear that they lose" I said. "I will say it at the meeting tonight but how late do we have to leave" Winston asked. "I think it is better to leave sooner because they would make a surprise attack tonight so I guess we have to leave today" I said. "I think a lot of wolfs won't be happy about this decision but it is the best for us" Winston said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as many of you know I make some mistakes. But I have someone who checks my story for any mistakes and if he finds some he will change it. I try to update the next chapter tomorrow but I can't promise it.**


	4. Beginning of the war

**I updated another chapter before this one but that was chapter five so i deleted that one so that you wouldn't be confused.  
Here is the fourth chapter of my story hope you enjoy it.**

Kate p.v

After I explained my parents about the southern pack they howled for a pack meeting. After thirty minutes everyone was here. I went to my place next to my mom.

Humphrey p.v

I woke up by a howl that came from the western pack. "that has to be Winston" I thought. I walked to the pack to hear what Winston has to say. I hid behind a bush close at Kate. I made a noise so that Kate could hear me and she heard me and smiled to me. But then Winston started to talk.

Winston p.v

"I have called you here because we have to leave the pack immediately" I said. "why should we leave the pack there isn't any problem here and we still have enough caribou left in the pack" a wolf said. "we do have a serious problem here when Kate was looking for Humphrey she found the whole southern pack" I said and everyone looked with fear in there eyes. "then we will kill them" a wolf said. "that won't work they have twice as much wolfs than us and they had spies here so they know everything about us" I said. "how can you know that they had spies here" a wolf said. "because Kate found a wolf that had been living there and he would offer our help" I said. "and how do we know that he isn't from the south" a wolf yelled. "because he said that they would protect our pack against the south" I said. "and do you think that they will win" a wolf said. "Kate said that they have protected many packs against enemy packs and they always won" I said. "but where do we have to go" a wolf said. "I don't know but I will ask Kate" I said and walked to Kate. "do you know any place to live for two days" I asked. "we can go tomorrow to the place where I found that wolf because the south will then be here and there live a lot of caribou" Kate said. "then we will go there tomorrow" I said. "but then we have to clean the area first" Kate said. "what do you mean" I asked. "because the wolf I talked to yesterday will attack tonight so there will be some death wolfs" Kate said. "then the meeting is done and we will leave today take everything we need and we will leave. This night we can sleep outside and then will Kate lead us there" I said and then walked back to my den.

Kate p.v

"I will come soon I will eat something first because I haven't eaten the whole day" I said. "but don't go and search for Humphrey" Winston said. "I won't" I said and walked to the bush where I saw Humphrey. When I came there I saw him still there. "you know it is very dangerous for you to come here" I said. "I know but I just want to say that I will always love you" Humphrey said. "I know you do and I love you too" I said. "I just want to say if I don't make it here out alive I want you to forget me" Humphrey said. "I'm sure that you will survive and if you don't then I will tell everyone what you did for them" I said with a few tears in my eyes. "don't cry you know that I can't see you like that" Humphrey said and licked my tears away. "I know but I can't live without you" I said. "I know you can't and I can't live without you and that's the reason why I do this because I want you to be save" Humphrey said. "if you survive this I will marry you" I said. "then I have one more reason to survive this but I will get going" Humphrey said. "where will you go" I asked. "we will attack the south now and don't come to early tomorrow because they will attack in the afternoon" Humphrey said. "I hope you succeed in your mission" I said and gave him a kiss, this one lasted for two minutes and then we separated for air. "why did you do that you know that anyone can see us here and they can hear us" Humphrey said. "I know but this can be the last time we see each other" I said sad. "I will do anything to survive this" Humphrey said and then he kissed me and put his tong in my mouth and then wrapped it around my tong. This one lasted for two other minutes. "that was the best kiss I ever had and I hope we can do this many times more" I said smiling. "I hope so" Humphrey said sad and then walked away. I then returned to my den and saw my parents waiting for me. "why do you look so sad" Eve asked. "I just hope that they succeed on there mission and that our pack will be save" I said sad. "I think they will but now we will go."

Winston p.v

I howled for the pack and waited for everyone I saw everyone come and waited a while before I started to tell them it is time to go. I took a deep breath but I could smell the scent of Humphrey. I shook the thought of my mind but I will ask Kate on our way to our temporary home outside the territory. "it is time to go, I hope you took everything you needed" I said and then started to walk outside the territory. Then Eve came and walked next to me. "could you smell the scent of Humphrey either" Eve asked. "I did but why isn't he here" I asked. "maybe that was the reason Kate was so sad" Eve asked. "but why doesn't he come with us" I asked. "maybe because he wants to save the pack" Eve said. "Kate can you come her for a few seconds we want to ask you something" I said. "sure but what do you want to ask" Kate asked. "was the wolf you spoke Humphrey" I asked. I saw her eyes grow wide. "just as I thought it is him" I said and then walked to her and smelled her and I could smell the scent of Humphrey. "yes it was him but he doesn't want us to help him he does it for the pack" Kate said. "but why doesn't he wants us to help" Eve asked. "he doesn't want us to die for him" Kate said. "what do you mean for him" I asked.

Kate p.v

I felt something hit me from my left and when I looked there I saw Humphrey looking at me and he gestured to me to go to him. "I don't know who he is but he told me he knew Humphrey" I said and walked away after I was in the back of the pack I quickly run to the bush where Humphrey was. "how can you do that without being seen" I asked. "I trained a year for it and I made you a home for tonight and I hunted for Humphrey said.. "just walk the same way for ten more minutes and you will reach it" Humphrey said. "thank you very much for what you have done for us and I think my mom will thank you as well" I said. "goodbye Kate now I will go back to my den and when you reach my temporary home you can go to my den because there is something for you either and don't worry about the death wolfs I will burry them so there is nothing to fear and maybe this will help" Humphrey said and threw water over me. "why did you do that" I asked. "because you smell like me and I don't want them to find out" Humphrey said. "you could have said that" I said. "I know but this was more fun" Humphrey said. "I just hope you come back" I said. "I will try my best but I can't promise anything and remember don't tell your parents about me" Humphrey said and run away. I walked back to my parents. "I know a place where we can go for tonight" I said. "and where should that be" Winston asked. "just follow me we will be there in ten minutes" I said.

After ten minutes walking I could see the place Humphrey told me. I saw everyone sun to the caribous and take one but my parents came to me. "how did you know about this place" Eve asked. "the wolf that will safe our pack told me about this and he hunted this for us as well" I said. "I see everyone is hungry and maybe we should hurry otherwise there won't be anything left for us" Winston said. "don't worry about a thing I know a place where he left some food for our family" I said. "then we have to search for Garth and Lilly" Eve said. After five minutes we saw them about to start. "hello mom, dad do you want to eat with us as well" Lilly asked. "no there is some special food for us" I said. "why don't we know about this" Garth said. "the only one who knew was Kate" Eve said. "just follow me and you will see" I said and we started to walk to a den. He left a note in front of the den:

You can thank me later for this and I hope you enjoy your food because I hunted something special for you because you always eat caribou.

"what do you think he hunted for us and why does he do it for us we don't even know him" Eve asked. "I don't know but we will let him enter our pack" Winston said and we walked in the cave as first when everyone was inside I saw Eve and Winston with wide eyes looking. "what did he hunt for us" I asked. "this food hasn't eaten a wolf in years the last time that anyone of us ate this food was when we were promoted to pack leaders" Eve said. "but why haven't any wolfs eaten this in years" I asked. "because they are really dangerous to hunt but they are the best thing you will ever eat" Winston said. "and what is it he hunted for us" I asked. "he hunted a cow and a horse" Winston said. "how do they taste" Lilly asked. "they are the greatest things you will ever eat" Winston said. "then where are we waiting for" I said and walked to the cow and started to eat it. "it really is amazing" I said. "thank you Humphrey, I hope to see you soon because I love you more than anything" I whispered when we all were done eating we still had a lot of food left I would say more than one half. "I'm going to sleep we need to do many stuff tomorrow" I said and then laid in the corner.

Humphrey p.v

I have been in the cave for the whole time and saw everything and I heard what Kate and when she said that I couldn't help but smile. I waited for everyone to sleep and then I went to Kate. I licked her until she was awake. After five minutes she was awake but she wanted to scream but I stopped her. "Kate it's me" I said and when she heard me she soothed. "don't ever do that again" Kate said. "aren't you happy to see me" I asked smiling. "of course I'm but I thought you where the enemy" Kate said. "did you like the food I hunted for you" I asked. "it was the best I ever had" Kate said smiling. "do you want have another one" I asked. "we still have enough for tomorrow" Kate said. "I know but you aren't the only one in the pack" I said. "you are right but aren't you going to attack them" Kate asked. "I will but I have the whole night" I said. "how long have you been here" Kate asked. "I have been here before you where here. I have heard everything" I said smiling. "I don't believe it" Kate said. "this will change your mind: thank you Humphrey, I hope to see you soon because I love you more than anything" I said smiling. "how can you know that I whispered it no one else heard it" Kate said. "I won't tell you but do you want to follow me for the hunt" I asked. "I will but my parents said it was dangerous" Kate said. "it is but you can watch from the side" I said. "I would love to tell my parents it was you who did this" Kate said. "you can say it tomorrow after the battle, but follow me now to the place where I will hunt" I said and walked to a place where I saw a cow grassing. "just stay here don't come down" I said and run to the cow. When I was close I jumped to his throat and bit him but he threw me of. And started to run after me.

Kate p.v

I saw Humphrey run away from the cow but the cow was faster then Humphrey but when he was one feet away Humphrey jumped to the side and when the cow was next to him he jumped back at the throat but this time he wouldn't let go. After two minutes of horror the cow finally fell death to the ground. I run to him and hug him. "you are the best hunter I have ever seen in my life" I said. "I do it for you so now you know how much you mean for me" Humphrey said. "I will show you how to take down a horse and after that you must go back to your cave" Humphrey said. "I hope it isn't as hard as a cow" I said. "they are faster but they aren't as strong" Humphrey said. "I just hope you will be safe" I said. "don't worry I will" Humphrey said and walked to another place where were some horses grassing. "this will be harder now because they are with more" Humphrey said. "can you do it" I asked worried. "don't worry I can do anything just stay back" Humphrey said and run to the horses.

Humphrey p.v

When I was five feet away I saw one horse at my left and my right and I had a perfect idea. I jumped to the throat of the left horse I bit as hard as I could and then let him go so that he would bleed to death. Then I jumped to the horse on the right and bit him in the throat as well but he threw me of and then I saw ten horses running to me. "this is even worse than a stampede" I thought. When they where only ten feet away I jumped on a new horse and clawed him in his throat as deep as I could and he fell death to the ground after five seconds. I quickly run to a new horse a tried the same but another horse run to me and almost trampled me but just in time I could dodge him. I then jumped at the horse that almost trampled me and clawed him at the same place and the same thing happened.

Then I decided it was enough for the pack to eat from so I let them run away. I saw three horses and one death cow. I returned to Kate and saw that she had a smile and I smiled as well but my smile disappeared fast when I saw a cow running to Kate. I started to run to Kate as fast as I could and pushed her aside but for me it was to late and the cow hit me and I had a headache and was dizzy but after ten seconds I wasn't dizzy anymore and decided to catch the cow. I run as fast as I could to the cow even that the cow was faster I managed to run to his side. I jumped as fast as I could to the side of the cow and he fell to the ground I bit him in his throat and didn't let him go. The cow was trying everything to get away from me. after five minutes of horror he fell to the ground when I saw him laying on the ground I could see that this cow was twice as big as the other one.

Kate p.v

I saw that Humphrey took the cow down and I saw that he was twice as big as the other one. "you are really good at this" I said. "I know but now we have to bring them back to the cave" Humphrey said. "I have a better idea let's bring them to a place and I will surprise them tomorrow with it and I will tell you everything" I said. "then let's go but we have to carry them together because they are really heavy. After one hour we were done, we brought them all to one small cave not far away from our cave. Then I went back to my cave with Humphrey. "I have to go now otherwise I can't kill more than twenty wolfs" Humphrey said. "wait one more thing" I said and gave him a quick kiss because I knew he had to go. "see you tomorrow" I said. "I hope" Humphrey said sad. Then I saw Humphrey walk away and I went back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning as first. I just laid down and waited for my parents, Lilly, Garth and Tony to wake up. After thirty minutes I saw them all wake up slowly. "are we going to eat again because that was the best food I ever had" Garth said. "yes we will but the other wolfs need to taste them as well" I said. "why should we do that we have only one half left of what we had yesterday" Garth said annoyed. "who says that this was the only one" I said. "are there more then" Eve asked. "yes he woke me up this night and showed me how to get them" I said. "did he show you anything else" Eve asked angry. "MOM no he didn't but he saved my life we have two more cows and three horses" I said. "and where are they" Winston asked. "I will show you just follow me" I said and walked to the cave. When I came there I saw another note:

I knew that this wouldn't be enough for the whole pack so I decided to hunt a little bit more, you can thank me when it's all over. You now have seven cows and ten horses enjoy your breakfast.

When I looked inside I saw a lot of cows and horses. "he is the best hunter I have ever seen" I said. "no doubt that he is but how does he looks like" Winston asked. "I don't know he has something over his fur so I can't see it" I lied. "let's call the pack and then we all can start to eat together" I said. "I will but when this is over I will ask him if he can show us how to hunt them" Eve said. "it is to dangerous he was almost killed three times and I don't know what happened what happened when he was hunting on his own" I said. "if he agrees to show us then I will decide if it is to dangerous" Winston said.

Winston p.v

I howled for the pack and after twenty minutes they all where here. "I guess you all wonder why we are here" I said and they all nodded. "the caribou that you ate yesterday was being hunted by one wolf and last night he had hunted something very special for us, the only one who ate it was my family" I said. "why is it very special" a wolf asked. "because they are really dangerous animals they are three times our size and are a lot stronger then us, only certain wolfs can hunt them" I said. "if they are so strong why did he hunt them for us" a wolf asked. "because he is very nice and Kate said he saved her life and that he almost died three times when Kate was with him" I said. "how does he look like" a wolf asked. "we don't know he had something on that protected his fur and when this is over we will accept him into our pack" I said. "but what is it what he hunted for us" a wolf asked. "Kate and Garth take the cow" I said. After one minute they came out with on cow. "he has hunted seven of these for us" I said. "that isn't enough for the whole pack" a wolf said angry. "QUIET I wasn't done. Kate and Garth take the horse" I said. After one minute they came out with a horse. "he had hunted ten of these for us and I'm sure that now we have enough so enjoy your dinner after that we will go" I said and walked away.

**I decided to make Humphrey's ambush in the next chapter otherwise this would be a very long chapter and I think some people hate long chapters. See you in the next chapter let me know if I have to change something and say what you think of this story so far.**


	5. war

**i'm sorry but i already updated this chapter but there was one chapter before this one. so this is the fifth chapter hope you enjoy it.  
**

Meanwhile Humphrey, Humphrey p.v

When I was back at my den I decided to rest for a little bit and then begin with the ambush. I hope they like what I did for them but it was really hard they have hit me sometimes but I always was lucky. After half an hour resting I decided to take action. First I made a quick look to see if anyone was awake and I only saw three wolfs watching. From the bushes I went to the wolfs that was the furthest away when I was behind him I took his throat out but before he could fell to the ground I picked him up and buried him in some graves I made for them so that they won't find out how much I killed. I quickly run back to the two other guards. I saw one was searching for him so I decided to take him out. When he was only a feet away from me I jumped on him and bit his throat in two pieces. I run with the wolf on my back to the grave and threw him in only one more wolf could fit in here and that would be the last guard. When I came there I saw him waiting alone so I didn't have to look out of being spotted by another wolf when I kill him. I sneaked behind him but he heard me and turned around and saw me. before he could warn the other I jumped on him and killed him really quick. I brought him back and placed him in the grave and then I began to close the grave.

After ten minutes I was done and went back to the place where all the southern wolfs were sleeping. I saw that everyone was still asleep. I could kill the wolfs that were in front of me but they were the weakest of course se I went to the middle and killed the biggest wolfs as first. When I was in the middle I could see that one wolf had his eyes open so I killed him as fast as I could so I cut his throat open I brought him to the bushes and decided to burry them later. I run back but I saw one wolf in the middle awake. "this is going to be very hard" I thought. I searched for a place where I could hide if he turned around. After looking for a while I found a place and I went to that spot but saw a wolf that was as big as me so I decided to kill him because he could be a problem for me. I quickly killed him by biting his throat in two. I brought him to the same place as the other wolf. But when I came there I saw that the wolf was tortured even that he was death nobody deserved this his underbelly was cut open, his organs laid everywhere one back paw was completely open you could see his bones. I decided to burry the next wolfs because I don't want that this happens again. When I reached the graves that I made I saw a wolf there. The wolf was completely black and had red eyes, I knew this was a mad wolf because they all have red eyes. "what did you do to that wolf" I said angry. "that doesn't matter because I will do the same with you" he said and started to run to me he was pretty fast but not as fast as me. I countered his attack easy and left a deep scar in his side, there was coming blood out of really fast. I saw him grow angry and he attacked me like a wild animal. I could dodge all his attacks pretty east because I was well trained. After two minutes I was bored of him and jumped on him and bit him in his neck and he fell death to the ground within a second because he had already lost a lot of blood. I buried him in the grave and went back to the southern wolfs I saw the wolf that was watching had fallen back in sleep.

I did for another fifteen wolfs until I saw three wolfs that were awake and they started to chase me I run back to the were my pack was now to defend them. halfway there the three wolfs that were following had overtaking me. I took my defence position and waited for them to attack me. after a while of circling each other they jumped on me because I let my guard down but I did it on purpose. The wolf that was the closest to me was the one with bad luck because I countered him and clawed him in his side hut the second and third wolfed could hit me but the wounds weren't deep. The other two wolfs I could easily overtake. Both the wolfs jumped on me but I countered them both with one move and clawed their throat open and they felt dead to the ground. I went to the wolf that I attacked at first and saw him bleeding to death but I didn't want him to suffer so I killed him fast. After that I went to Kate and the others to defend them if they needed it. Only one wolf came to this territory to try and kill them in there sleep just like I did but he failed because I caught him. The rest of the night was calm so after three hours I decided to sleep a little bit before I went to the western pack.

In the morning.

I woke up at the same place where I fell asleep( that is pretty normal). I had to leave because I know that they would find me here. I stayed close by them because I didn't want to risk it that they would get hurt. I saw them walk to the cave where me and Kate left all the food. After a while they came out and Winston howl for a pack meeting. After twenty minutes I saw that all the wolfs had arrived. He told them everything what I did for them but I was happy that Kate didn't say my name. before the end I saw a southern wolf next to me and he had heard the everything Winston told him. I couldn't let him go back to the southern pack but couldn't show myself either so there was only one thing left to do. I jumped on him with full speed but I made a lot of noise I killed him within seconds. I saw the whole western pack come to the place I killed the wolf. I quickly run away. When I was far away I let out a howl to inform Kate that everything was alright.

Kate p.v

Everyone run to the place where we heard the sound come from. After a minute I heard Humphrey's howl to let me know everything was alright. I howled back at him but then everyone looked at me with a weird face. Then my parents came to me. "why did you howl back to that wolf" Winston asked. "because he just said that everything was alright, he killed the wolf because he was spying here" I said. "but why does he run away the whole time and why was he here" Eve asked. "I don't know but let's eat and then we go to the place where I met that wolf" I said and we all started to eat. I saw that everyone was enjoying the food that Humphrey hunted for them. After one hour everyone was done because they would take there time because they really liked it. Then we started to walk there.

After ten minutes walking we saw three death wolfs. "I think I know why he was by our pack" I said. "why do you think" Eve asked. "because I think that his ambush didn't work out like he planned and that they caught him so he went to us to protect us" I said.

After twenty minutes we reached Humphrey's temporarily den. I saw a note there.

Dear Kate:

I guess they all are angry because I was spying on them but I was caught in the night so I had to protect you and I found a wolf spying on you so I had to kill him. But I have something else to say there is a bush that is standing alone but if you would say the whole pack not to go there because terrible happened there. A wolf was tortured there isn't more for you to know. There was a mad wolf in this territory but I already killed him.

When I rode that I called my dad after a few seconds he rushes into the den. "what is there" Winston asked. "just read this and you will know" I said.

Winston p.v

I was reading the note and after I was done I decided not to tell anyone and look there. "dad where are you going" Kate asked. "I will look if it really is that worse but if it isn't I won't tell anyone" I said. "then let me come with me" Kate asked. "you can come with me but I will look at first" I said. I then started to run with Kate to the bush. When we were there we could smell blood. "just wait here I will take a quick look" I said and walked inside the bush. When I came there I looked at the wolf. He missed one leg, his organs where out of his body, his underbelly was cut open and he missed on eye. I run outside the bush and I saw Kate look at me. "is it bad" Kate asked. "I don't want you to see it this is the worst death a wolf can have" I said. "I will take a look and then we will guard this bush" Kate said and run inside the bush but after three seconds she left it. "you can't describe it with word it's just to awful" Kate said." I know I will call for a meeting but not here" I said. We walked away from the bush.

After five minutes walking we stopped and I called for a meeting every wolf was here in ten minutes. I saw Eve come to me. "what's wrong" Eve said. "a wolf was tortured until death by a mad wolf but he is killed" I said then I turned to the pack. "I just want to say to you not to go to a lone bush a wolf was tortured there, the only one who has seen it is me and Kate and we will guard the bush that's all you need to know" I said and everyone walked away except Eve. "let me guess you want to see him right" I asked. "of course I want to see him" Eve said. We walked to the bush and let Eve enter. She stayed a lot longer than me or Kate. After one minute she came out. "where 't say is the mad wolf" Eve asked. "he didn't say that in the note but he buried all the other wolfs so I guess he buried him to" Kate said. "then I want to go to the grave" Eve said and Kate nodded and let her to the graves but we saw the mad wolf laying there dead. Eve walked to him and smelled him when she came back she looked worried. "this wolfs smell was most over the tortured wolf but there was a same smell on both the wolfs" Eve said. "so you mean he was already dead before he was tortured" I asked. "yes and the wolf that killed the tortured wolf is the same wolf that killed the mad wolf" Eve said. "then let's go back now" Winston said and we all nodded.

Meanwhile Humphrey, Humphrey p.v

I was walking to the valley where the southern was waiting. When I came there I saw them all laugh at me until one of them stopped them all. "you where the wolf that killed some of my wolfs when they were sleeping" he yelled angry. "if I was that why do you want to know" I said smiling. "why did you kill them we are only here to destroy the pack" he yelled. "I won't let you kill them" I said. "then we have to kill you to" he said laughing. "you can't kill me I will kill you all" I said smiling. "we will see about that, ATTACK" he yelled. And all the wolfs started to attack me. I was a lot stronger then them after I killed half of there army I was beginning to get tired. I killed ten more before I was hit for the first time. then they started to overrun me but I wouldn't give up. After they only had twenty wolfs left the leader came to me. "you are the strongest wolf I have ever seen" the leader said. "and this is the weakest army I have ever seen" I said laughing. "but you are bleeding to death so this army isn't so weak and you still have to kill me" the leader said. "then where are you waiting for" I said. He then jumped on me but I dodged his attack and clawed him in his face. "you are just as weak as all the other wolfs" I said smiling. He then started to attack me as fast as he could but he only hit me twice and they where two deep scares. He then jumped again on me but I dodged his attack and bit him in his throat as hard as I could. He then clawed me in my throat and I began to feel very weak but there leader felt dead to the ground then I let out a howl to warn Kate that it was over.

Kate p.v

I was still waiting around the bush but then I heard Humphrey howl so they won but it sounded like he was in much pain. "dad I have to go quickly I will be back in twenty minutes" I said. "but where are you going" Winston asked. "somewhere but I will return" I said and sprinted to Humphrey. After five minutes I came there and saw a lot of dead wolfs I was searching for Humphrey until I found him bleeding to death on the ground. I run to him crying but he was very weak. "I'm… sorry…Kate for not… being with you" Humphrey said. I saw his breathing go down and I could see that a he was laying in his own blood. I cried for ten more minutes before I stopped but I was still sobbing. "why did you do this, everyone needs you" I said sobbing. "because I can't live without you that's the reason why I did this" Humphrey said. "wait a few minutes I will get my mom she will heal you" I said and wanted to run back to the pack but Humphrey stopped me. "I don't want you to leave me I won't live for long I can feel myself get weaker" Humphrey said weak. I wanted to say something but I heard some noise behind me and when I turned around I saw a wolf jump on me. I closed my eyes and waited for my death. I smiled at this because then I can be with Humphrey. I closed my eyes and waited for my death but it never came.

Humphrey p.v

I heard a noise coming behind Kate. When I looked there I saw a wolf jump to Kate's throat. I used all my power that I had left and jumped between them. The wolf bit me, I wanted to scream in pain but I didn't have any strength left to do it and just waited for my death.

Kate p.v

I opened my eyes and when I looked I saw that the wolf bit Humphrey. I jumped to the wolf's throat and ripped it out and he fell dead to the ground. When I looked at Humphrey I saw him laying on the ground but I could see that he wouldn't live any longer. His whole fur was covered in blood he almost didn't bread and he couldn't even move. "Kate there is only one more thing that I want to do with you" Humphrey said. "I will do anything with you" I said crying again. "I just want to howl with you one last time" Humphrey said. "I would love to do that with you " I said. "do I have to begin or do you want to begin" Humphrey asked. "I want to hear your beautiful howl so you can begin" I said with a small smile. Then Humphrey started to howl and after ten seconds I joined him.

Winston p.v

It was almost twenty minutes ago that Kate left and I began to worry about her so I walked to Eve to she what she wants to do about it. "we haven't seen Kate twenty minutes I think that something bad has happened" I said. "I know I will search for her scent and then follow it to see where she is" Eve said. After a minute Eve found her scent and started to run to the western pack. After five minutes we reached the valley and we saw around sixty death wolfs and we saw Kate howl whit someone. We waited for a minute and then Kate stopped howling and she started to cry. "what do you think that happened with her" I asked Eve. "I don't know but we will find out soon enough" Eve said and started to walk to her. We saw Kate crying over a body, he looked familiar to me but we couldn't see who it was because he was fully covered in blood. "does he look familiar to you to" I asked Eve. "he does we should ask Kate who he is" Eve said. And we started to walk to Kate again. When we came there she didn't even pay attention to us. "Kate who is this wolf and why are you crying" I asked. "don't you remember him he lived his whole life in our pack and he left a few days ago because he was mad at mom" Kate said crying. "do you mean this is Humphrey" I asked shocked. "he is and he killed all these wolfs and sacrificed him life for mine" Kate said sobbing. "but why didn't you say it was Humphrey then we would help him" Eve said. "that's it he didn't want any other wolf to die so he asked me not to tell you about him" Kate said. "but he knew he would die" I said. I heard someone coughing and when I looked to see who it was I saw it was Humphrey. "I did it to protect you, you wouldn't stand a chance they where stronger, faster and with more but they fled because there are only twenty wolfs left and they won't return to this pack" Humphrey said weakly. "we are really happy you did this for us and the only thing we can do is thank you" I said. "and I'm really sorry for what I said to you" Eve said. "that wasn't the reason why I left but the real reason doesn't matter for you" Humphrey said. "can't you do anything to make the bleeding stop" Kate asked. "I can try but he has already lost a lot of blood" Eve said when she looked at the pool of blood around Humphrey.

Humphrey p.v

They picked me up and carried me to my home I made. After ten minutes walking we reached my den. They laid me to the ground and waited for Eve to return. I waited with Kate and Winston but I saw a lot of wolfs coming. They all smiling but Kate was really angry because they couldn't remember who I was. Everyone walked a few feet back and then Kate came to me and laid next to me. "you didn't had to scare them" I said. "I know but they can't remember you that's the only reason why I'm mad" Kate said. "I don't blame them I'm fully covered in blood and they saw me only as a stupid omega" I said. "you are much more then a stupid omega you saved the leaders once, you saved me and the pack. Nobody has ever done so much for anyone" Kate said. We waited for a few minutes without saying anything and then I saw Eve coming back. "I'm sorry for letting you wait but everyone asked me who you was but I didn't tell them because they would be heart broken" Eve said. "you can said it when it is over but just heal him" Kate said. Eve started to make the bleeding stop but she pushed on my wounds and I could feel myself get very weak and I could feel myself drift away. "Kate I just want to say to you that I love you and I always will" I said.

Kate p.v

I heard what Humphrey said, after he said that he closed his eyes and I could feel his breathing stop. I began to cry over his body, "I love you to" I said crying. I saw my parents leave and they let me alone in his den. I stayed in his den for the rest of the day without eating or drinking. In the evening my parents came to me. "we are really sorry for you but we are going to burry him over two days if he doesn't wake up" Winston said. "we will bring his body tomorrow back to our pack, we will stay here for tonight and tomorrow we will wake you up early to carry his body back" Eve said. "I will stay with him tonight" I said. "then we will stay here as well to make sure nothing happens to you" Eve said. We then all went to the back of the den, I laid next to Humphrey while my parents slept on the other side of the den.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't worry Humphrey will come back what should alpha and omega be without an omega. Let me know what you enjoyed and what you didn't then I can work on that in the next chapters.**


	6. authors note

**This is just a authors note. I know you all are disappointed because this isn't a chapter of my story. I want to know if you want me to update chapters earlier but they will have grammar mistakes, or do you want me to update less but they won't have grammar mistakes.**

**Let me know in the reviews or send me a private message, I will look tomorrow again to see what the most peoples want me to do. (I have already ten chapters of this story)**


	7. training

**Here is chapter seven of my story.**

Kate p.v

I woke up the next morning and I saw that I was alone in my den. My parents probably left to inform all the alphas what they have to do today. I decided to stay in my den because I wasn't ready to see someone else. I laid in the back of the den thinking about Humphrey. I was the whole time thinking what the pack would be without him. I had to cry only about thinking about him. _Why did this happen to me, why would he risk his own life for mine_ I was thinking about the whole time. I laid in my den for one hour then I saw my parents with Lilly, Garth and Tony come inside. They all saw that I was crying because of losing Humphrey. "are you thinking about him again" Eve asked, I only nodded and turned around not wanting them to see me. "you have to find another wolf" Eve said. I was angry that she said that because only Humphrey was nice against me, he is the only wolf that ever saved me. "I will never love someone else my heart belongs to Humphrey" I said annoyed. "I will get something to eat for you because I think that you won't go outside the den for a few days" Winston said. "I will never get out of my den the only way that I will get out of my den is if I hear that Humphrey is back" I said. "we understand that you are said for the lost of your loved one but you don't must look back in the past, you have to look forward to the future" Eve said. "so that I can see someone else that I love die right before my eyes" I said. "I'm going to hunt now maybe you will need some time alone" Winston said. "I will go to Humphrey's den" I said and walked to Humphrey's den. When I came there I saw a image of Humphrey but when I wanted to hug him I jumped throw him. When I looked back I saw that he was away. I knew it was only my imagination. I laid in the back of the den thinking about all the good times we had and I cried myself in sleep.

Winston p.v

I was walking to the valley to catch a caribou. When I came there heard a voice. "how is Kate doing" the wolf asked. "she isn't doing fine because she lost someone very close" I said sad. " but who are you and where are you" I asked angry. "I'm right here" a wolf said and he appeared on a stone but when we looked close we saw that it was Humphrey. "I thought you were death" I asked surprised. "I'm but the only reason I defended the pack to go through my final test" Humphrey said. "and what should that be" I asked curious. "it's the delta test and you can only do that test if you are death. But there is a few things you must know" Humphrey said. "and what should that be" I asked. "if I complete the test I can return back but if I fail the test I will stay death" Humphrey said. "that's why you did this to do the delta test but why didn't you just tell us" I said. "because there is a spy here from the pack that killed my whole pack so I couldn't take the risk of telling it" Humphrey said. "when will you return if you complete the test" I asked. "the test will take one week" Humphrey said. "then we will see you in one week" I said smiling. "I wouldn't be so sure" Humphrey said. "why you killed one whole pack" I said. "because this test is a lot harder than any test you will ever see" Humphrey said. "but I'm sure you can complete the test you have a reason to complete it" I said. "I know I will fight for Kate" Humphrey said. "that's right" I said. "but you must know that they can do anything in the test" Humphrey said. "I know you can do it, do it for the pack and Kate she is very sad about losing you" I said sad. "I know but I want to ask you a favour" Humphrey said. "what do you want to tell me" I asked. "I want you not to tell anyone about me not being death" Humphrey said. "why they will all be very happy to hear it" I said. "I know but if I don't return in one week then they all will be sad again and I don't want that to happen" Humphrey said. "you are a really smart wolf always thinking ahead" I said smiling. "thank you I will be going now but I hunted a caribou for you it is right here" Humphrey said and pointed down. "thank you, you are a good friend" I said but when I looked around I saw that Humphrey wasn't here anymore. "I guess it was just a very real dream" I said. "no it wasn't" I heard Humphrey say. "I hope to see you in a week" I said.

I walked back to Humphrey's den with a smile on my face because I knew Humphrey isn't really death. I arrived the den and I saw everyone waiting for me. "why are you so happy when Humphrey just died" Kate said annoyed. "I just thought about it that what if Humphrey isn't really death" I said. "are you crazy he will never come back" Kate said sad. "I'm sorry for saying it now lets start to eat" I said and started to eat. I won't tell anyone about Humphrey because Humphrey asked me to do and I never break a promise. when it was night we all walked back to our own dens but Kate wanted to stay in Humphrey's den. When we reached our den I cuddled against Eve and I fell asleep with a smile.

Humphrey p.v

I just told Winston about my real reason to defend the pack and Kate. I was in a field with a lot of obstacles and I saw two wolfs walking to me witch I thought I never would see again. "mom, dad what are you two doing here" I asked happy because I could see them. "we are the one that will teach you" Moon said( she – wolf, dark brown back, white underbelly and icy blue eyes). "when will we start" I asked. "we will start right now, you have only one week remember" Blaze said. ( he has grey back, white underbelly and brown eyes). "we will begin with teaching you fighting skills, then we will teach you to sneak and we will train your speed of your attacks" Moon said. "but first run five miles then we will begin" Blaze said. I started to run but because I trained myself for this.

After thirty minutes I was done and I wasn't even tired. "you did it better then when we did it but you still aren't fast enough, you have to run five miles in twenty minutes" Blaze said. "we will do this again in two hours but now we will teach you all the fighting techniques" Blaze said. "you already know a lot of them but you have to learn your enemies weaknesses" Moon said. "what do I have to do" I asked. "just attack us with all you got but use your head by each attack you make" Blaze said. "are you crazy I don't want to hurt you" I said. "don't worry you won't hurt us. You heal here almost instant" Moon said. "now fight with us" Blaze said. I started to attack them it was really hard to fight against two wolfs who are stronger than me. "try to find our weaknesses and use different fighting styles" Blaze said. I began to attack my dad and tried to find a weakness after five minutes I found his weakness. He never uses his hind legs so I decided to attack him and when he blocked it I jumped behind him and scratched him leaving three deep cuts and he fell to the ground. Then I began to attack my mom.

After two minutes I found her weakness. She was really fast but she wasn't very strong so I used all my powers and put it in one attack. My mom could block it but I gained the upper hand. When she was exhausted I attacked her and left her a scar on her left side of her face. "you are really strong" Blaze said. "I trained every day that I lived for more then three hours each day" I said proud of myself. "we will now begin with sneaking" Moon said. "but first run another five miles" Blaze said. I started to run as fast as I could.

I run the five miles and saw my parents smiling. "it took you only twenty-two minutes" Blaze said. "but it still isn't fast enough" Moon said. "I know but can we now continue to train" I said. "alright just follow me" Blaze said and walked to a forest. "now try to pin us without being seen" Moon said. "wait five minutes then you can begin searching for us" Blaze said and they run away. I waited five minutes and then I began to search for them. I found them pretty easy but I them standing next to each other. I stepped on a twig but I wanted to. I saw them both look my way and I quickly run to their back and pinned them down. "we have to make sure you don't step on a branch the next time" Moon said. "I did it on purpose so that you looked at to there" I said. "now let's go to the last exercise we will train you to increase your attack speed and your reactions" Blaze said. "we will throw berries to you and you have to dodge them or block them" Moon said. "I did that a lot with my omega friends so it won't be hard to do" I said. "wait you where a omega but you said you trained each day" Blaze said shocked. "I said I was an omega so I could train when I wanted to train and I was a lot better than any alpha in the pack" I said sad. "I know you can make it you are a lot better then us when we did the training and we passed it pretty easy" Blaze said. "thank you but now I want to continue to train so I can go back home" I said.

"we will now begin. try to dodge as many berries as possible then you will block them all" Moon said and began to throw berries at me. when she was done only five berries hit me. now they began to throw them but now I had to block them all. Now only two berries hit me. "you are very fast but you still have to train a lot we will stop for today and we will continue tomorrow. We will do each day the same exercises" Moon said and walked to there den. "wait where do I have to sleep" I yelled so they could hear me. "you can sleep by us if you don't mind" Moon said. "I would love to spend some time with my family" I said.

We did the same each day for the whole week. After I was done training I had to do a test. I had to run five miles within twenty minutes, I took me only eighteen minutes. Then I had to sneak on them and pin them within five minutes, this was a little harder because I only had twelve seconds left. The last thing I had to do is dodge or block all the berries but now both my parents would throw to me, only five berries could hit me. in the end not a single berry hit me and I knew I passed the test. They did teach me how to heal other wolfs, I knew all the healing techniques. "you have only one more test to do" Blaze said. "but you told me there were only three tests and I already did them all" I said. "I know but this test will be to defend your pack" Moon said. "what do you mean" I asked. "there are about three hundred wolfs who will attack your pack and we want you to defend it" Blaze said. "I can't kill three hundred wolfs on my own" I said. "I know me and Moon will help you but we want to change our fur colours so that they won't recognise you" Moon said. "how will you do that" I asked. "we will help you with that we can make your fur colour change, but we can only change it to white in your underbelly and the rest will be black" Moon said. "can I change it or am I stuck with it the rest of my life" I asked. "you can change it back any time you want" Blaze said. "then do it them we will go to my pack" I said and then my fur changed. "we don't must involve all the other wolfs in the pack with your training but I think you will make sure they won't help us" Blaze said. "I already know a way how to do but we really must be going" I said and then everything changed. This place looked familiar to me because this is close to my pack and saw three hundred wolfs walking to the western pack. "we have to hurry" I said and run to the western pack.

Meanwhile Winston p.v

Kate hasn't left Humphrey's den for one moment I knew the only way that she would return to normal is that Humphrey would come back. But I began to lose hope because it is almost late in the night and Humphrey still hasn't returned. _I think Humphrey didn't pass his test_ I thought sad. I decided to take a walk around the territory. When I reached the southern bothers I saw a lot of wolfs sleeping there, I guess I is around three hundred. I saw one wolf walk to me and I quickly changed to attack position. "I didn't come here to fight you yet. I know you only have fifty wolfs and I have three hundred so I give you a chance to fight for your pack. We will attack you tomorrow in the afternoon" the wolf said and walked away. I run back to my pack and howled for a meeting. After five minutes everyone was here with angry and tired faces. "I'm sorry to call you here but when I was taking a walk around the pack I saw three hundred wolfs sleeping and one wolf told me they would attack tomorrow so I want everyone to fight and defend the pack even the omegas. They will attack us tomorrow so we will wait for them in the valley. Now you all can go back to your dens and sleep we have a long day awaiting us" I said and I walked to my cave and saw Kate there. "if Humphrey was here he could help us to try to talk to the enemy or he would defend our pack" Kate said sad. "I know but he isn't here and we soon can join him" I said but I still hoped that Humphrey was here. "lets get some sleep so you can fight your best tomorrow" I said and laid down next to Eve and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up early and walked around the territory because this will be the last time we can walk freely. I walked for one hour and then decided to return. When I was back at my den I saw everyone waiting for me. "we will go to the valley in one hour you can do whatever you want this hour. I suggest you spend some time with you friends or family because after this we will never see them all again. That was all I want to say" I said and left to my den. When I came there I saw Kate, Lilly, Garth, Tony and Eve waiting for me. "I hope we can survive this" Tony said. "I don't think so all the wolfs are twice as big as us and we are outnumbered six to one" I said sad. "but why don't we flee then" Tony said. I won't leave my home" I said. We talked for the rest of the hour about the good things and bad thing in out lives. Then we walked outside and I saw all the wolfs already waiting. "this will make everything easier for me" I said with a small smile. "we will now go to the valley and wait for the enemy" I said and walked to the valley.

When we reached the valley we waited for the enemy to come after two hours waiting we saw three hundred wolfs coming to us. We waited for them to attack but they wouldn't attack us instead only their leader came to me. "what do you want from my pack" I asked angry. "I just want revenge and I love destroying other packs" the leader said. "what do you mean by revenge we never did anything to anyone" I said. "you killed those southern wolfs and we want revenge on that wolf" the leader said angry. "you won't be able to do that he died after he killed those wolfs" I said. "and I want to have your territory. The only way to get it is to kill you" the leader said and jumped on me and went for my throat, I closed my eyes and waited for my death.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think about this story so far. tell me about the grammer mistakes i make so i can work on them so i don't make the in any later chapters.**


	8. authors note 2

I won't update a chapter this week because I have school exam. I want to know if anyone will be my proof writer because you all see my English is bad if you want to be my proof writer send me a pm.


	9. death

**I forgot to update this chapter so that's the reason why you may be confused.**

Winston p.v

when he tried to go for my throat I saw three wolfs running to me and took the leader of me. "I will never let anyone touch this pack" a black and white wolf said. "I sure will, and if it means killing you as well then so be it" the leader of the enemy pack said and jumped to the wolf that saved me, but he quickly countered his attack and pinned him. "walk to the top of the valley we will kill them" the white and black wolf said. "are you crazy you can never kill so many wolfs" I yelled. "you said the same thing to Humphrey and he could kill the whole south as well" the black and white wolf said. "who are you and how do you know about Humphrey" I asked. "he is Blaze and she is Moon" the black and white wolf said. "and what is your name" I asked. "just come here and he will tell you" Blaze said. I walked to him. "I will tell you after this is over but trust me I have to do this for my final test" the black and white wolf said. "wait are you Humphrey" I asked hoping for his answer to be yes. "I see you found it out" Humphrey said smiling. "but what is your test exactly" I asked. "we have to kill all the wolfs without your help" Humphrey said. "will you be able to kill them all" I asked. "we all are deltas so I think we can just watch the show" Blaze said. "but don't tell anyone about me I want it to be a surprise" Humphrey said. "I will but how is it possible that your fur colour has changed" I asked. "they did that" Humphrey said pointing to Blaze and Moon. "but who are you exactly" I asked. "we were the leaders of the delta pack and Humphrey's parents, we are the one who trained Humphrey" Blaze said. "but I thought you were… death" I asked. "we are but we came here to help Humphrey to fight them. After we are done we will return" Moon said. "I will tell the pack to leave" I said and walked away.

I saw all the wolfs look at me with weird faces. "where did you talk about" Kate asked. "he asked us to watch them fight the battle for us" I said. "are they crazy they won't survive it" Eve yelled. "I said the same thing" I said. "but what did change your mind" Kate asked. "he said that Humphrey could kill a whole pack on his own so why can't they kill them" I said. "because they are twice as big as them" Eve said. "I know but he said that this was a test for him. He begged us to leave them" I said. "it won't be our fault when they die" Eve said. I smiled and then turned to the pack. "we decided to watch from the side when they will hold there pack of" I said and then I walked to the side. When we reached the side I saw Humphrey smile to me and I smiled back. "thank you Humphrey I hope you will pass this test" I whispered. "dad is are you hiding something from us because I saw you two smile to each other" Kate said. "you will find out, now just watch the fight" I said. "what is wrong with you, the whole week you have been very happy even after the death of Humphrey" Kate said sad. "there is nothing wrong with me, you will find out. I talked with the wolf about something" I said and then turned to the valley.

Humphrey p.v

I saw Winston nod and saw that all the wolfs are ready. I cut the throat of there leader open and he died in seconds. We saw all the wolfs run to us. My mom run to the left and my dad to the right so that I could fight with all the wolfs. "good luck we will fight the wolfs that try and sneak up to you from behind" Blaze said.

Kate p.v

I saw two of them walk away but the third one stayed there and just stayed there he didn't even try to attack. "what is he doing" I asked Winston. "I don't know but I think they trained for this" Winston said.

Humphrey p.v

They were only fifty feet away when I took my defence position. I saw them run to me and after a second they were in my attack range. I started to attack them they were far weaker then me and my parents but their number took advantage. I had already killed twenty wolfs when I saw my parents run to me. "you can't have all the fun" Blaze said laughing and started to help me. "I thought this was my test" I asked. "yes it is but you already passed this test when you killed the southern wolfs" Moon said and started to attack them. They still haven't hit us and we already killed about one hundred wolfs. I then saw a wolf jump to Blaze throat but I jumped to him and cut his throat before he could hit Blaze. The fight continued until I saw a big wolf come to me. "I will take that one" I said and pointed to the big wolf. "we will cover you" Blaze said. I then run to the wolf but five wolfs jumped in front of him and started to attack me fast but I dodged all their attacks. When I saw their weakness I took advantage of it I jumped to the wolf in front of me. I faked a attack to his left but with my right paw I went to his throat and rip it out. I heard one wolf jump on me from behind but I saw Moon coming and she bit her neck in two pieces. Then my father joined her. "go for that wolf we will defend you and don't forget your training" Blaze said.

When he said that I knew what he meant. I run to the wolf and saw him smiling. "do you think you can kill me I have seen you fight, I know all your attacks" the wolf said. "do you think so. Then let me see that you are so strong" I said smiling. He then growled at me and started to attack me but I dodged all his attacks with ease. "you suck even harder then an omega" I said laughing. "you want to see what I can do" the wolf said angry and began to attack me again. This was what I wanted him to do. When he is really angry the wolfs attack without thinking. I waited for the perfect moment to attack him. After one minute I decided it was time to attack him. I dodged his attack and rolled left, I then made a fake attack and jumped above him ripping his throat out. I saw my parents had killed almost twenty wolfs and I joined them. When there were only one hundred wolfs left I saw my parents get tired. "just go I will kill all the rest" I said. "if you need our help we will join you but now we go to Winston" Blaze said and we walked away.

Winston p.v

They had already killed more then half their pack. I saw Humphrey, Blaze and Moon talking. The next thing surprised me even more and I saw Blaze and Moon leaving the battle leaving Humphrey alone in the whole battle. I saw Blaze and Moon walking to me, I smiled when I saw them perfectly fine, they both haven't even one scratch. "what do you think about it so far" Moon asked smiling. "you are the best wolfs I have ever seen but why did you leave him alone" I said not wanting Eve and Kate find out it is Humphrey. "we were getting tired so he said that we should leave" Moon said. "but he could get hurt or even worse get killed" Kate said. "I know but if you are tired you won't fight on your best but you will never understand that" Blaze said. "we perfectly understand that, we are stronger than you think" Eve growled. "I don't think so we fight using our head and you always fight very aggressive without thinking that's the only reason why we survive this" Blaze said. "and he won't get hurt. If he needs help we will join him" Blaze said. "let's just watch the fight I want to see how it ends" Winston said smiling.

Humphrey p.v

I was fighting the last one hundred wolfs. I saw that they were much more skilled then the other two hundred wolfs. I began to fight at my best and started to use my head. After I killed fifty wolfs I was getting tired. I then howled for Blaze and Moon.

Kate p.v

I heard that wolf howl and it was perfectly the same as Humphrey's howl. I started to get tears in my eyes when I thought of Humphrey. I then saw Blaze and Moon stand up. "where are you going" Winston asked. "we are going to help him that howl was to inform us" Blaze said. "how do you know that" Eve asked. "we trained together so we know each other weaknesses and strengths" Moon said. "and what are your weaknesses" I asked. "my weakness is that I'm not very strong but I can attack really fast" Moon said. "my weakness is my back because I never use that but I'm very strong and know a lot of different attacks" Blaze said. "and what is his weakness and strength" I asked pointing to the wolf who was still fighting. "he doesn't have any weaknesses. He is stronger then me, faster then Moon and knows all the fighting styles" Blaze said. "but now we have to go I see that he is getting tired" Moon said and they run to the battle.

Humphrey p.v

I was very tired I could every moment fell to the ground but I knew I had to fight. After what looked like years I saw my parents coming. "what took you so long" I asked tired. "the wolf you love was asking a lot of questions" Moon said. "we will finish them of you can go to Winston and watch us fight" Blaze said. "I won't leave you I will stay behind you and if you need help I will help you" I said. "if you really want that" Moon said. I was watching them fight and decided to wait for the right moment to join then. When there were only ten wolfs left I decided to join them because the last wolfs where really tough. "we will finish the last few together" I said smiling we now all stood together to finish the last wolfs. They all started to attack me only two were fighting with my parents. I blocked all there attacks and waited for my parents to help me fight them. After five minutes they killed the two wolfs they were fighting with. They joined me and I finally began to attack the remaining eight wolfs my parents both fought two and I fought with four. They were all stronger then all the other wolfs. I finally saw my chance to go for his throat and quickly to it and killed him within seconds. Then there were only three left I jumped to one wolf his throat and bit in it until I left that he stopped moving. I turned to the remaining two wolfs and saw that they were in shock. I took this to my advantage and jumped to them both and ripped their throats out at the same time. I them looked to my parents and saw that they killed the wolfs as well. I smiled at the thought of winning this war without any wound or lose.

Winston p.v

I saw that they killed all the wolfs without any wounds. "I will go to them and welcome them to our pack and I don't want anyone to follow me" I said serious and started to run to Humphrey and his parents. When I reached them I saw them all with a smile on there faces. "you saved us for the second time in two weeks I don't know how to thank you" I said. "we really need some rest and something to eat" Humphrey said laughing. "how will you tell the pack about your return" I asked. "I will tell them when the time is right but now I'm going to my den" Humphrey said. "I think Kate won't find that a good idea" I said. "then I will go to another den" Humphrey said and walked away with his parents. I then heard all the wolfs running to Humphrey and his parents. "Winston we really need your help we don't have the strength left to fight our way through it" Humphrey said. "leave them alone they need some rest, we will hold a meeting tomorrow and tell everything" I yelled. All the wolfs where still howling from the thought of winning another war without any death wolf in the pack. I was happy as well but I was happier to know that Humphrey was still alive. I then walked back to my family with a smile on my face. I saw them all look confused at me. "there is something you are hiding from us" Eve said. "I'm not and I want you all to be with the meeting tomorrow I have to say something really important" I said. "who are those wolfs" Kate asked. "they will tell them by themselves tomorrow because they are now really tired and so am I" I said and walked back to my den but on my way there I saw Humphrey and his parents talk but Humphrey was very sad. "what is wrong with you" I asked Humphrey. "it is just that they have to leave tomorrow and I will never be able to see them again" Humphrey said sad. "don't worry we will always be in your heart" Moon said trying to cheer Humphrey up. "try to get some sleep I have a meeting tomorrow and I want you to tell who you really are" I said. "we will, see you tomorrow" Humphrey said and walked inside a den. I walked back to my den as well when I came there I laid down and fell asleep really quick.

Humphrey p.v

When I was inside the den I laid in the back and my parents slept in the front of the den next to each other. "I will go to sleep, goodnight" I said. "goodnight Humphrey" Blaze and Moon said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep really quick.

The next day, Humphrey p.v

I was woken up by someone who walked in my den. When I looked at the entrance of the den I saw Winston there with a caribou. "I thought you would be hungry because of your fight yesterday" Winston said. "I'm starving so I could use some meat and the last time I ate something it was a week ago" I said smiling. "I thought so, so I decided to bring two more caribous" Winston said and then I saw Eve and Kate walk inside the den with a caribou on there back. "you can eat with us if you want" Moon said. "I would love to eat with you but what are your names" Kate asked. "we will tell you when the meeting is" I said and began to eat a caribou. After thirty minutes we were done eating and there was only half a caribou left. "when will the meeting begin" I asked Winston. "we can do it now if you want to" Winston said. "I don't have a problem with it but what about you" I asked my parents. "I would love to meet the pack and your girlfriend" Moon whispered the last part in my ear. I blushed when she said that. "why are you blushing" Kate asked. "I already know why, she was saying something about Kate right" Winston whispered in my ear and I nodded. "come on let's go now I want to get out because we don't have enough space here" I said. "what did my dad whisper in your ear" Kate asked. "he said something about joining the pack" I lied and we walked to Winston's den. When we came there I heard Winston howl for the pack.

Winston p.v

After I howled for the pack I turned to Humphrey and his parents. "you want sit next to me because you have to tell who you are" I said. "I sure will" Humphrey said and walked with his parents to me. when they sit next to me we had to wait for ten minutes before everyone was here. "I called you here because these wolfs want to tell who they are and why they helped us" I said and then turned to Moon and Blaze. "it doesn't matter for you who we are but we are his parents and he asked us to help him save this pack. My name is Blaze and this is my mate Moon" Blaze said. "how can you talk like a real leader to a pack" I asked. "did you forget I was the leader of the delta pack" I whispered to Winston. "and now I want you to tell who you are but I already know so don't worry that he isn't friendly" I said and then turned to Humphrey. "you all already know me because I lived in this pack" Humphrey said and then everyone was shocked. "that was what you were hiding from us" Kate said. "no there is another reason because there never lived someone in this pack with Black and white fur like he does" Eve said. "that's because this isn't my real colour of my fur" Humphrey said and then turned to me. "is it for you alright to show myself" I asked Winston. "I think everyone would be very happy to see you" I said. "what do you mean we would be very happy to see him" Kate asked. "you will see" I said. "is it possible to change my fur back to my original colour" Humphrey asked his parents. "yes you can do it but after you do it you can never change back to this colour" Blaze said. "I would love to get back to my old self" Humphrey said smiling and I saw his colour change back to grey. I saw everyone was shocked to see his colour change but they still don't remember who he is. "Kate don't you remember who he is" I asked. "no I have no idea" Kate said. I turned back to Humphrey and saw that he was back to his old self.

Humphrey p.v

I was back to my old colour. I looked at Kate to see her face, I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "it can't be you are joking, do died a week ago" Eve said. "it is Humphrey and if you don't believe it let him prove it" Winston said. "but how do you know that it is him" Eve asked. "do you remember that the whole week I was really happy" Winston said. "of course we know that I was really mad because I lost my best friend and I seemed like you didn't care" Lilly said. "that was because I told him that I would return" I said. "but why didn't you tell anyone" Eve asked. "because if I would tell you and he wouldn't return you would be heartbroken for a second time" Winston said. "now let me prove it I'm Humphrey" I said and started to howl after I was finished I saw that Kate had tears in her eyes. "I thought you were death" Kate said crying. "I will never leave you" I said hugging her. "but you where death for a week" Eve said surprised. "I was death for a reason and only Winston knows why" I said. "what was the reason you had to die" Kate asked. "to complete my training for delta and you can only do that when you are death and if you pass the test you can go back to life but if you fail you will stay death" I said. I looked back at the pack and saw that everyone was still shocked after they saw me. "but I thought your parents were death" Eve asked. "we are already death and we will go back in one hour so we just want to spend the rest of our time with Humphrey" Moon said. "wait don't you remember what we would do after you killed the southern wolfs" Kate asked. "of course I know that but when do you want to do it" I asked. "we can do it now so your parents can be there as well" Kate said." then we have to get ready" I said. "what are you going to do" Moon asked. "we are going to get married" I said smiling. "then let us help you" Moon said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoy the story so far.**


	10. back from the death

**here is chapter nine hope you enjoy it.**

Humphrey p.v

My parents were helping to get me ready for my wedding. After thirty minutes they were done and I waited until it was time for our wedding. I heard that Winston was holding a meeting to say that Kate and me would marry and that everyone that wanted to come could come. After twenty minutes waiting I decided to go to the place where the wedding was held. I was walking with my parents to the valley because there was the wedding held, nobody said something until my mom decided to speak. "I'm very happy that you are getting married, we are sorry that we weren't here to see you grow up" Moon said sad. "it wasn't your fault, I'm just happy that there we are together now only that it is a short time" I said, I saw my parents with a smile on their faces. I walked the rest of the way in silence. When we reached the valley we saw all the wolfs waiting for Kate and me. I stopped when I was in the middle and waited for Kate. My parents sat behind me and where smiling. After five minutes waiting I saw Kate coming with her family behind her. I looked at her and saw that she had her fur brushed back and she had a flower in her ears just like the time she would marry Garth. "you look amazing" I said. "you look amazing too" Kate said. "do you want to start or me" I asked. "I will start" Kate said. She started to accept my scent and then went back, then I leaned forward and accepted her scent. She smelt amazing then I leaned back and waited for Kate to continue. Start started to nibble my ears and I started to laugh at this when she was done I nibbled her ear and she giggled at this. When I was done we both looked in each other eyes and smiled, then we closed our eyes and leaned forward until we touch noses. When we touch noses all the wolfs cheered for us and I saw my parents and Kates family coming to us. "congratulation you two" Winston said smiling. "I hope you have a happy life together" Moon said. I then hugged my parents because I knew it was time for them to go. "I will miss you" I said. "we will see each other again and you always have memories of us" Moon said. "and you now have a new family" Blaze said. "I know thank you for everything" I said. Then they walked away and slowly started to disappear.

Kate p.v

I saw that everyone was leaving but Humphrey was staying here and watching to where there parent went. I could see that he was pretty sad. "don't worry you still have us" I said and I saw that Humphrey had a smile. "I lost my parents but I still have you" Humphrey said. "I know that you will miss them but you have to move on" I said. "of course I will miss them but I still have you" Humphrey said and licked my cheek. I after he was done I kissed him. "I love you" I said lovely. "I love you to" Humphrey said on the same tone. "let's go back I think everyone is worried about us" I said. "I agree and I think I have to explain a lot" Humphrey said. "are you now an alpha or not" I asked. "for your pack I'm an alpha but in reality not" Humphrey said. "I still can't believe that you died and then came back" I said. "let's just drop that" Humphrey said. I enjoyed my time with Humphrey the whole way back when we were back at the pack I saw everyone looking at us. "why is everyone looking at us" I asked. "I don't know let's ask your parents" Humphrey said. We walked to my parents den and saw my parents, Lilly, Garth and Tony waiting for us. "why is everyone looking at us" I asked. "because we wondered where you were" Winston said. "we were enjoying our time together" I said. I heard Eve growl to Humphrey but he wasn't even scared. "I didn't do anything to her" Humphrey said calm. "how do I know I can thrust you" Eve asked. "you can't but you can try to thrust me" Humphrey said.

Humphrey p.v

"but now back to our question" Humphrey said. "everyone was staring at you" Winston said. "why are they staring at me" Humphrey asked. "because you came back from the death" Eve said. "I don't think that is the only reason" I said. "how can you know that" Winston said. "I just had a feeling" I said. "it's just about what we saw" Tony said. "what do you mean" I asked. "you don't have many muscles but still you could kill three hundred wolfs" Tony said. "we trained with each other, we knew each other weaknesses so we made a plan to get rid of these weaknesses" I said. "but when there were only one hundred wolfs left we saw your parents run away what was the reason for that" Tony asked. "yes all the wolfs were shocked when they saw that we all thought they wanted you death" Garth said. "when you are getting tired of fighting you won't fight anymore with your head, you will just attack random and I told them to leave" I said. "what do you mean fighting with your head every wolf just fights they don't use their head" Tony said. "that's the reason why you are weak" Humphrey said. "then I will show who is weak" Tony said angry and jumped on me. I saw everyone wanted to get Tony of me. "just let him try he won't hurt me and now I can show you what I mean" I said while dodging Tony's attacks. "you see when you are fighting someone you must try to discover their weaknesses" I said. "and how can we find them" Kate asked. "you have to discover them, you don't must attack your enemy or he can counter your attack" I said. "nobody has ever been able to counter another wolf" Eve said. "because everyone wants to kill them as fast as possible and when you do that you will always get hurt" I said. "and did you find any weakness in tony" I asked. "no we weren't paying attention to that" Kate said. "then try to find any" I said, I saw that Tony was getting tired. "you will never find any because you aren't fighting him but he has a lot of weaknesses but the easiest one was to find is that he only fights with his right paws and never uses his left paws" I said. I rolled to the right to avoid his attack and then pounced in his left side making him fall and then I held him there. "you see that happens when you fight without thinking" I said but heard someone growl behind me and I knew it was Garth.

Kate p.v

I was watching Humphrey held Tony down but then I heard Garth growl and he walked slowly to Humphrey. I wanted to warn him but I saw that he had a smile. I decided to say nothing.

Humphrey p.v

I did like I didn't hear Garth and waited for him to jump on me. I waited a long time and I saw Tony smile so I knew Garth was getting ready to jump on me. I heard him jump, I jumped above him while he was still in the sky and I hit him making him fall next to Tony and pinned them both. I did it so fast that Tony didn't had a chance to get away. I saw that they both were angry at me and I laughed at this. "how is it possible that you could counter Tony's attack" Winston asked. "I trained for it and I know all the weaknesses of all the attacks" I said. "I can't believe you did that so easy" Eve said. "my parents and I killed three hundred wolfs without any wound and you think that this would be hard for me" I said laughing. "I'm lucky to have you in my pack" Winston said smiling. I saw that a lot of wolfs were watching me and I decided to let Garth and Tony go. "I hope you learned your lesson" I said and they run back to the others. "can you teach us to be as good as you" Kate said. "I would love to teach you but I can't" I said sad. "why can't you teach us" Kate asked. "because you aren't the daughter of the leaders of the delta pack" I said. "why is it called the delta pack if there is only one delta in the whole pack" Winston asked. "I don't know because I only lived there for a few months" I said thinking back at that time and had a few tears in my eyes. I saw they all look at me with weird faces. "I will go back to my den and get some sleep" I said and walked away.

Kate p.v

We all saw Humphrey leave. _I wonder why he is so sad_ I thought. "did you see his face in the end" Eve asked. "yes I did but why was he so sad" Winston asked. "I don't know but I will ask him" I said and run to Humphrey. When I reached his den I saw him crying. I walked inside the den and laid next to him. "do you want to tell me about it" I asked. "I will but don't tell anyone else except your parents" Humphrey said. I nodded and waited for him to tell me.

_Flashback Humphrey p.v_

My parents told me to run to the western pack but while I was running I heard screaming of my friends and decided to look for them. I was running back but when I was almost there an enemy wolf caught me and tied me. I saw how they tortured my friends after ten wolfs seen being tortured to their death I saw my parents coming but they already were badly injured. When they saw me they began to cry.

"we are sorry for not protecting you" Blaze said. "it's not your fault I came back but I regret it" I said and looked to all the death wolfs or actually part of the wolfs. They then tied my parents up in front of me and began to attack them, the first one they started to attack was my dad. One wolf tore open his stomach after that he began to kick him there I saw my dad caught up blood but after a minute he stopped kicking him in his stomach and broke one leg and then he was forced to stand on it and I heard him yelp in pain. I turned around not wanting to see it but one wolf forced me to look back, I didn't listen to him but then I made a deep scar in my side and then I looked back at my dad. I then saw that they began to let him suffer to his death by making small cuts on his body, after ten minutes my dad was death and they began to torture my mother.

They first raped her until she couldn't do anything more. Then they broke two of her legs and started to kick her there. After five minutes they stopped and began to rape her again after one hour they stopped and killed her slowly but with making her suffer. They left me tied up but only their leader stayed and walked to me. "your turn is tomorrow and don't think we will kill you fast, we will make you suffer even harder than all the wolfs together" he said and laughed evilly and then walked away.

I cried for hours and then I tried to cut myself loose. After ten minutes trying I was loose and looked one more time to my parents and then run away to where my parents told me.

_End of flashback_

Kate p.v

When he finished his story I saw him crying really hard. I felt really sorry for him for asking it and I was shocked when I heard it. I saw that he was really sad. "I need some time alone" Humphrey said and walked away. I decided not to follow him and I left him alone, I watched where he was heading to and he went to the forest. I went to my parents den, I had tears in my eyes from hearing the story of Humphrey. When I reached my den I saw everyone still there waiting for me. "why are you crying and where is Humphrey" Eve asked. "he told me why he was so sad, but I can't tell anyone except mom and dad" I said. "why doesn't he wants you to tell me" Lilly asked. "I don't know but I respect it" I said angry. "leave us alone for a few minutes" Winston said, they all nodded and left the den. "now you can tell us" Eve said. I began to tell the story that Humphrey told me and when I was finished I saw that both my mom and dad had where crying as well. "he really had a hard past" Eve said sad. "I know, he asked me to let him alone for some time" I said. "but why asked he you only to tell us" Winston asked. "I don't know, he left after he told the story" I said sad. "we should tell everyone to leave Humphrey alone for some time" Winston said. "you don't have to do that" Humphrey said. I saw that he was still very sad. I hugged him tightly. "I'm really sorry" I said crying. "it isn't your fault I decided to tell you and I heard that you told your parents as well" Humphrey said. "I will sleep at my parents den tonight so you have some time for yourself" I said. Humphrey nodded and walked to his den.

Humphrey p.v

I was walking back to my den to get some sleep. When I reached my den I laid in the back of the den and fell asleep.

I woke up and went to the feeding ground to hunt a caribou. When I was at the feeding ground I could smell the scent of other wolfs. I was worried that something bad happened. When I was in the middle of the feeing ground I saw a pool of blood, I tried to find out who's scent it was, at first I couldn't find out from who it was but after a second time trying I smelled the scent of Kate. I followed her scent, after five minutes I could see her with five other wolfs and they were attacking her. I run as quick as I could to her and jumped in front of her. "go back to your parents I will kill them" I said angry. She nodded and walked away, I saw one wolf run to her but I jumped in front of him and killed him by cutting his throat open. Then I saw the four remaining wolfs coming to me. "who are you and what do you want from Kate" I yelled angry. "don't you remember the one who killed your parents" a black wolf said. "I remember you" I said. "it took you long enough" the wolf said again. "you will pay for what you have done" I said angry and started to attack them. I killed one wolf but then there leader jumped to me while I was fighting the two other wolfs. I saw now pinned down. "how will we kill you" the black wolf said. "ah I know we will make you suffer" he said and started to kick me in my side. After five minutes I had a few broken bones and I caught up blood. Then he broke all my legs and I yelped in pain, he began to laugh evilly. "do you really think it is already over" the wolf said. He then began to scratch me. After ten minutes he stopped and I was full of scars on my whole body, I didn't even had any fur left. The he tore open my stomach and I yelped in pain but he stopped before I died. "this will be your end" he said and went for my throat an bit in it and I yelped in pain.

I woke up screaming, panting and sweeting. _ It was only a nightmare_ I thought but it looked so real. When I looked outside I saw it was still night. After twenty minutes I was calmed down and tried to sleep again. It wasn't easy but after a long time I fell asleep again but I wished I didn't do it.  
I woke up from a nightmare again but this one was from my past when my parents were killed. I saw that the sun was coming up but it was still early. I decided not to sleep so I walked out of my den and went hunting. After twenty minutes I caught two caribous and brought them to my den. When I reached my den I saw Kate and her parents there. "what are you guys doing up so early" I asked. "we wanted to check how you were doing but when we reached your den you wasn't here" Kate said. "but what are you doing up so early to see that you already caught breakfast" Winston said. "it is none of your business " I said annoyed. "what is bothering you" Kate asked. "nothing I didn't had a good night" I said. "is that the reason why we heard someone scream" Eve asked. "I just had two bad nightmares" I said. "you don't have many luck these days" Winston said. "do you want to tell about your nightmare" Kate asked hugging me. I nodded and told them the first nightmare I had. When I was finished they were all shocked and realised how hard it was for me. "and what is your second nightmare" Winston asked. "it wasn't a nightmare" I said. "what do you mean" Kate asked. "I dreamed about the time my parents were killed" I said. "but you know what the weirdest about everything is" I said and they all shook there head. "that the wolf that killed me in my first nightmare is the same wolf that killed my parents" I said and they all were shocked again. "are you sure about that" Eve asked. "yes I'm but when I went to the feeding ground I could smell the scent of a wolf few wolfs I didn't recognise" I said. "so you think it wasn't really a nightmare" Winston said. "I don't know but I will find out now" I said and run away.

Kate p.v

"we should warn the pack and tell them not to go out of there den" Winston said. "I will follow Humphrey" I said but my mom stopped me. "if it wasn't a nightmare then I want you to be with us" Eve said. I wanted to protest but my dad stopped me. "I'm sure Humphrey can survive it" Winston said, I nodded and followed him I walked a little behind them. I heard something at my left and decided to look what it was. When I was near the bush I heard the sound coming from I saw a wolf there, I wanted to run away but he pinned me and knocked me out.

Humphrey p.v

I was following the scent to see if it was only my imagination but sadly it was not. I followed the scent and saw the same as in my nightmare but this time they weren't hurting Kate yet. I decided to sneak to them but then they started to attack her and run as fast as I could to them but I saw that Kate was knocked out. After one hard kick in her side she woke up and wanted to scream but a wolf stopped her from doing it and attacked her again and I could see that she was in pain. I jumped out of the bushed and run to Kate and began to jumped in front of her. "you will never touch her" I said angry. "we already did and we will continue when you are death" a wolf said and jumped to me, I duck and when he was above me I tore his stomach open and he fell death to the ground. Then the four other wolfs attacked me but they were stronger than any wolf I have ever fought, they were almost as strong as my parents. They began to attack me brutally they were hitting me a lot. But I knew that I had to kill them for Kate. After five minutes I was there weakness and took advantage of it and when I could attack one wolf I risked it but I knew that if I attack him the three other wolfs could attack me as well but I had to take the risk. When it was time to attack him I quickly did it and went for his neck and cut it open but then I could feel the three other wolfs attack me leaving deep marks on my side.

I felt a lot of blood coming from my wounds and I began to fell dizzy. I tried to dodge all the attacks but I couldn't and one wolf almost hit me in my eye. I looked for another weakness but because I was getting weaker each second it was hard to find one and I decided to do what each wolf would do and fight without thinking. I began to attack them and it was working. After five minutes I had luck and killed one wolf by cutting his throat open. I began to focus on the last two wolfs but these didn't had any wounds so I knew it was hard to kill them. I took one last look at Kate and saw that she was bleeding a lot. I turned back to the wolfs I was fighting with and I was full with hate and anger. I ignored all the wounds I had and began to fight them I didn't even try to dodge there attacks I focused on killing them as fast as I could. I killed one wolf with luck because he wasn't paying attention to my moves. I smiled but then looked at myself and saw that I was wounded very bad and I could fall any moment to the ground from blood lose. I looked at the last wolf I had to kill but I saw him smile. "it doesn't matter if you kill me I will always win. Either your wife dies or you die" the wolf said laughing. I lunged at him and began to attack him and he did the same. We both were getting hitting each other and I saw that he was retreating. I didn't attack him on purpose so that he would turn around and run away and then I would attack him. He did what I wanted and he started to walk away. I followed him and when I was close enough I jumped to his throat and bit in it letting him fall death to the ground.

I smiled knowing I won but my smile disappeared fast because I knew Kate was dying. I run back but now I felt the pain from all the wounds I had but I had to continue to save Kate. When I reached her I saw her still laying on the ground but she was still alive. "stay here I will get some herbs to heal you" I said. "but you don't know anything about healing" Kate said. "my parents thought me when I was training with them" I said and run away. After ten minutes looking I found everything and run back to Kate. I was very weak but I had to stay strong for Kate. I limped back to Kate when I was there I crushed the berries and placed it on Kates wounds I heard her whimper in pain but I had to do it. Then I took some yellow oil and put in in her wounds to stop the bleeding. "stop helping me you are in a much worse situation" Kate said weakly. I didn't listen to her and continued after I was done the bleeding stopped. I cleaned he fur from all the blood and at last I placed the leaves on her so that she won't have any infections. "thank you" Kate said. I smiled weakly I tried to walk again but I couldn't stand anymore when I looked to the ground I saw that I was laying in my own pool of blood. "I guess we just have to wait for your parents to come here" I said and laid down and waited. I was that Kate was walking to me and she laid next to me. "we have to get help for you" Kate said. "I'm sure they will come soon but now I need some sleep" I said and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Kate p.v

I saw that Humphrey closed his eyes and I feared the worst but I could see that he was still breathing but just a little bit. I saw a lot of blood coming from him. I knew if we didn't get help fast for him he would die, he already lost a lot of blood and I feared even if they found us that he would die.

Meanwhile Winston, Winston p.v

I called for the meeting and after five minutes every wolf had arrived. "I want you all to stay in your den for the rest of the day because there are some enemy wolfs in this territory" I said. Then I saw Eve running to me crying. "what happened" I asked. "Kate is gone and when I tried to find her I smelled her and another wolf" Eve said crying. "WHAT, we have to find her before something bad happens" I said and turned to the pack. "we have to search for my daughter because she has been captured by the enemy wolfs" I said. "maybe she is with Humphrey" a wolf said. I looked around and saw that Humphrey wasn't here either but then I remembered why. "she isn't with him because he went searching for the enemy wolfs. We will now begin to search for Kate" I said and run to the forest to search for Kate. After twenty minutes we still didn't find her but then I remembered what Humphrey said so I run to the feeding ground and searched for Humphrey's scent. I found his scent and began to follow it with Eve, Lilly and Garth behind me. After ten minutes I saw a few wolfs laying but when we walked closer I saw that one of the wolfs was Kate but she was covered in leaves. I run to her and hug her but I saw she was crying. "what happened here" I asked. "I was following you to the meeting but then I heard a noise coming from the bushes next to me and I looked to see what was making that noise and when I looked closely I saw a wolf there and that wolf jumped on me and knocked me out" Kate said.

Kate p.v

"what happened after that" Eve asked angry. "I woke up when five wolfs where attacking me" I said. "what happened to all the wolfs" Eve asked angry. "they are all death now" I said. "but who killed them" Winston asked. "when they were attacking me I saw Humphrey jump out of the bushes and he defended me. But he was having trouble with them but in the end he killed them all and healed me but he is very bad hurt" I said crying. "how can he heal you, he isn't a healer" Eve said. "there parents learned him but you need to help him" I said crying. "but where is he we haven't seen him" Winston said. "look at the wolf who is laying in his own pool of blood" I said pointing to that wolf.

Winston p.v

I walked to the wolf Kate said to me and when we looked closely I saw that he has lost a lot of blood and that he had cuts all over his body. I howled to call all the wolfs. I saw that Eve was trying her best to stop the bleeding but she couldn't because she didn't have the herbs here. After five minutes all the wolfs arrived. "I need two wolfs to pick up Kate and two wolfs to pick up Humphrey and they both need to go to the healers den fast" I yelled. I saw Garth and Lilly pick up Kate. "but where is Humphrey" Hutch asked. "he is there" I said and pointed to Humphrey who was laying in his own blood. I saw Hutch and another alpha pick up Humphrey and they run to the healers den after ten minutes we were there and I saw that the healer had already healed Kate.

**this is the longest chapter so far, i hope you enjoyed it. please review to let me know what you think of the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it so far.**

Humphrey p.v

I sighed and looked at Kate and took a quick look outside and saw that no one was there so I know it was safe to tell. "I hope you won't tell this to anyone including your parents" I said serious and saw she nodded. "three hours after you woke up I saw a wolf coming to me but I couldn't see who he was. He told me that a pack was about to attack this pack but he warned me that they were stronger than the south" I said and saw Kate with a worried look. "and how does he know that" Kate asked. "because he is from that pack but he is forced to fight for them and he was here to find me. But he had to kill me but didn't do it because I was wounded but the net time he will come to he will kill me if I'm not healed but if I'm healed he will help me fight the pack" I said. "do you trust him" Kate asked. "I do but now back to my story. He is staying in this territory to watch me because there are more wolfs looking for me" I said. "and how do you know who he is" Kate asked. "he didn't tell me who he was but he said that when I see him I would recognise him. But don't tell anyone, I will tell them when they have to know" I said serious. "but we have to prepare for them" Kate said. "we can't they are stronger as the south and if I didn't help you, you would all be death now" I said. "I won't tell anyone" Kate said. "let's get some sleep" I said.

Kate p.v

I wanted to do something else before we could get to sleep but I knew Humphrey was still tired because he didn't sleep last night. "good night my sexy omega" I said lovely. "good night beautiful alpha" Humphrey said lovely and kissed me. when we separated Humphrey turned around so he wasn't facing the entrance of the den but he yelped in pain. "maybe it's not a good idea to lay on this side" Humphrey said in pain and turned back. I laughed a little bit but I still felt sorry for him. I looked down to the ground but Humphrey lifted my head. "it's not your fault" Humphrey said nuzzling me. "but if I was more careful this wouldn't had happened" I said sad. "it still would've happened but only a little later" Humphrey said. " I just hope it won't happen again" I said. "don't worry it won't happen again but now I will get some sleep" Humphrey said. I nodded and closed my eyes and drifted in sleep.

Humphrey p.v

I still couldn't sleep because of all the pain in my body. After one hour trying I gave up and just waited until I was so tired that I would fall in sleep without trying. I was still worried about what that other wolf said. _I hope they won't find me _I thought. I then saw a wolf standing in front of my den. "why are you here and what do you want" I growled. "I came here to find you and now that I found you, you will die" he growled back and walked to me but then saw Kate sleeping next to me. "I think I will kill your mate first" he said smiling. I tried to stand up but I couldn't from all the pain in my body. "I'm sorry for not protecting you" I said sad.

He was only a few feet away from us but then another wolf came in the den. "you won't kill them" the wolf said. I remembered that voice and I knew it was the wolf who I spoke yesterday. I then saw that he jumped to the wolfs throat who was a few feet away from us. He was a lot faster then the other wolf and killed him quickly. "thank you but now I really need to know who you are" I asked. "you will find out soon enough but now you will need your sleep" the wolf said. "but what if there are more wolfs that have found me" I asked. "don't worry I'm here to protect you until you are healed but don't forget what I said yesterday" the wolf said and left. I forgot what he told me yesterday and thought for a few minutes and I then knew it. _I hope that I'm healed before that time comes_ I thought and then tried went to sleep because I was tired.

The next morning I woke up and saw that Kate was gone. _She is probably hunting _I thought. I waited for twenty minutes and saw that she returned with a caribou and her parents. "I hope you don't mind that I invited them" Kate said. "I have no problem with it as long as you are with me" I said. "you are sweet" Kate said and nuzzled me. then we both heard a growl from Eve. _She always has to ruin such a nice moment_ I thought. "let's eat something" I said and they all nodded and we started to eat.

After twenty minutes we were done and sat there in silence until Winston broke the silence, "where did you two talk about yesterday." I saw that Kate looked at me. "why is Kate looking at you" Eve growled. "we talked about all the good times we had on our journey back from Idaho" I lied. "I don't believe you" Eve said. "can you two leave I have to talk to Humphrey" Eve said. "where do you want to talk about" I asked nervous. "it's private" Eve said. "you can leave I will be alright" I said. "you can come back in thirty minutes" Eve said, I saw Kate and Winston nod and they walked away.

After five minutes I saw that Eve looked at me with anger in her eyes. "how dare you mate with my daughter" Eve said angry and walked to me. "I didn't mate her" I said. "then where did you talk about" Eve asked when she was coming closer. "I can't tell you" I said. "then I have to force it out of you" Eve said and started to kick me in my side. "don't try to make a noise or I swear that I will kill you" Eve growled angry and started to kick me again. After five minutes she stopped. "I will stop for now but I will come back tonight and don't try to tell anyone about this" Eve growled and walked away. I whimpered in pain but I wasn't bleeding. _I guess that is the reason why Eve stopped_ I thought. I waited for ten minutes and then saw Kate and Winston returning. "where is Eve I thought she would still be here" Winston asked. "she left because there was something she had to do" I lied. "what's bothering you" Kate asked. "I just have a lot of pain" I said. "maybe you should go to my mom to see if there is something wrong" Kate said. "I think that won't be necessary" I said afraid of what Eve would do. "are you sure because it looks like you have a lot of pain" Winston said. "if it's what you really want I will go" I said in defeat. "then let me pick you up" Kate said and she picked me up. I had a lot of pain in my side from Eve and hoped that she isn't mad anymore.

After five minutes we reached there den and saw Eve sitting inside. "can you look at Humphrey he has a lot of pain" Kate asked worried. "I don't have a lot of time but I can check on him tonight" Eve said. I was worried because I knew why she said that. "then I will wait for you at my den" I said. "but no one can be there because it can be painful if I look at him what is wrong" Eve said. "why should that be" Kate asked. "because I don't see any blood on him so it has to be an internal bleeding" Eve said. I nodded and looked back at Kate. "can you bring me back to my den" I asked. "sure but don't you want to stay here. It is safer here for you besides I have to go now so I won't be able to protect you when you are in your den" Kate said. "I'm sure he wants to stay here" Eve said and she looked at me serious. "I will stay here but when do you return" I asked. "tonight I will return" Kate said. "I will come with you so you are finished earlier" Winston said. "see you tonight" I said and saw them walk away.

I watched them until they were out of my size and then looked at Eve and saw that she had a smile. "I didn't tell them about you" I said. "I know but now that we are alone here I can do it now and don't have to wait for tonight" Eve said and then she walked to me. she begin to kick me again, she began in my left side. After five minutes she stopped and I caught blood. "I see that you now have a internal bleeding but it won't finish here" Eve said angry. Then she began to hit me in my stomach and after ten minutes she stopped. I caught a lot of blood. "why don't you finish it now" I asked. "like I said I will continue until you tell me why you mated with her" Eve growled and started to kick again. After five minutes she stopped again. "are you going to tell me now" Eve said. "you can ask Kate and if she doesn't want to tell you just say that I said that she could say it. But you won't like what she is going to tell you" I said. "thank you now I will let you here until I return" Eve said and run away. _Why is this happening to me_ I thought. I laid there in a lot of pain and had caught a lot of blood. I was feeling myself very sleepy and then fell asleep unconscious.

Mystery wolf p.v

I was watching the whole thing with Humphrey. After twenty minutes the she-wolf stopped and walked out of the den. I quickly hid myself in a bush next to the den. I then waited until there wasn't a wolf nearby and went inside and saw that Humphrey was unconscious. "always bad thing s happened to you" I said. I then picked him up and dragged him to his den. But I took another route so no other wolf would see me with him. After twenty minutes walking I was almost near his den but then thought of something. _I can't go to his den because they will search for him when they see that he is missing_ I thought. I then walked to the middle of the forest and laid him there and started to heal him.

Kate p.v

I was walking with my dad near the bothers for almost a hour and we decided it was time to return. When we were walking back we saw Eve running to us. "what's wrong" Winston asked. "I need to talk to Kate" Eve said. "where do you want to talk about" I asked. "what did you two do yesterday" Eve asked. "we didn't do anything we talked about something" I said. "where did you talk about" Eve asked. "Humphrey told me not to tell it to anyone" I said. "he told me you could tell me" Eve said. "what did you do to him because I knew he wouldn't say that I could tell him" I said angry. "I just asked it nicely" Eve said smiling. "I won't tell you" I said. "you will tell us" Eve said. "why won't you tell us" Winston asked. "it's something we can't prepare for and that is everything I will tell" I said. "what do you mean we can't prepare for it" Winston asked. I sighted, "fine I will tell you but don't tell anyone else" I said and they both nodded.

"you remember that night we slept in your den" I asked. "yes we remember. You said you heard something outside" Eve said. "yes and a wolf was outside but he wasn't there to hurt us, not yet" I said. "what do you mean" Winston asked. "he talked to Humphrey and he said that he was there to kill Humphrey but he didn't wanted to do it because he forced to do it" I said. "wait so he is our enemy. But that is impossible because the south is killed" Winston said. "Humphrey told me that we are going to another war but these wolfs are even stronger then the south" I said. "but what did the wolf mean he didn't want to kill Humphrey" Eve asked. "if Humphrey will heal before the enemy will arrive he will help him fight them but if he doesn't he has to kill him" I said. "then he will kill him" Eve said. "what do you mean" Winston asked. "I attacked him because I thought he mated with you and he is in a pretty bad shape" Eve said. "you did attack him. How could you do it" I asked crying. "I'm sorry but I will try to save him now follow me" Eve said and started to run back to her den.

After five minutes running we saw the den. "a little bit more" I said. When we reached the den we saw that Humphrey wasn't there but we saw blood on the floor. "what did you do to him" I yelled angry. "I kicked him on the place where his broken bones were" Eve said sad. "but where is he now" I yelled. "I don't know I left him here" Eve said. I sniffed around and smelled the scent of another wolf. "another took him" I said crying. "we have to find him" Winston said. "how are we going to find him he is probably lost for a long time" I said crying. "we will find him and I'm really sorry for not believing him" Eve said sad. "I hope he can forgive you otherwise we will leave this pack and find another one" I said angry. "we will talk about that later but now we have to search for him" Winston said. "I will start looking in the north" I said and started to run there. The only reason I went there was because Humphrey's den was and I believe that wolf was the one who picked Humphrey.

Mystery wolf p.v

I had healed Humphrey completely and gave him something that would make him heal faster. I was waiting for him to wake up but it was already one hour ago since I was finished. I began to lose hope on him but I saw some movement. I waited for five more minutes and I saw that he was waking up. "what happened" Humphrey asked. "that wolf attacked you and when you told her what she wanted to know she left and you fell unconscious and I dragged you here and healed you" I said. "you are that wolf who saved me last night" Humphrey said and I nodded. "you will be healed in two days if you don't walk" I said. "how is that possible the healer from my pack said that it would take one month before I'm fully healed" Humphrey said. "normally it would take more than one month but I know a secret way on how to heal other wolfs faster" I said smiling. "I know what you did" Humphrey said. "how do you know that there is only one wolf one the world that knows how to do it and he wants you death" I said surprised. "I have my own reasons but who are you and why do you save me" Humphrey asked. "don't you remember me" I asked. "no I have never seen you before" Humphrey said. "look closer and you will remember me" I said. "the first time I heard you, you looked familiar to me" Humphrey said. "so you haven't forgotten me" I said. "just wait a few minutes I can't see very good from all my blood loss" Humphrey said. I smiled and waited a few minutes.

Humphrey p.v

I was beginning to get my vision back to normal and saw a white wolf with a few grey streaks and the same eye colour as me. "you are…"

**I have to end the chapter here because I was tired writing but I will update the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review to let me know what you think of my story so far.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter of my story. **

Humphrey p.v

"you are my brother" I said with tears. "it took you long enough to remember me but I'm happy you remember me" Sebastian said. "but I thought they killed you" I asked. "no they took me in and forced me to help them fight you but I won't help them" Sebastian said. "but where is our other brother" I asked. "he is helping them because he wants to be the delta" Sebastian said. "he can't be a delta any longer" I said smiling. "have you completed the training" Sebastian asked. "I have but it was hard to see the one I love so sad but I had to" I said. "I have to bring you back to your den" Sebastian said. "when will I see you again" I asked. "come here over two days and I will tell you everything" Sebastian said. "you have to bring me back but can you stay around because I still don't trust Eve" I said. "I will now lets go" Sebastian said and picked me up. when we reached the den I thanked him and he left and I was alone again.

Kate p.v

I was running to Humphrey's den, I was hoping that nothing was wrong with him. I was running for twenty minutes and then I saw Humphrey's den and saw that someone was inside. I walked to his den. When I was in front of it I saw Humphrey laying on the ground but he was healed by someone. "how did you arrive here and who healed you" I asked. "the wolf who saved us yesterday" I said. "what do you mean he saved us yesterday" I asked confused. "yesterday night there was a wolf in the den and he was here to kill me" Humphrey said. "and why didn't you wake me up" I asked. "I wanted to let you sleep" Humphrey said. "you could've died" I said. "I won't die so easy" Humphrey said. "but who was that wolf" I asked. "the same wolf who spoke to me two nights ago" Humphrey said. "who is he" Kate asked. "I don't know I didn't see him" Humphrey said. "how couldn't you see him it is afternoon" I said slightly annoyed. "maybe because I was unconscious the whole time" Humphrey said angry. "but how do you know it was him" I asked. "if you use your nose you could smell it to" Humphrey said. I sniffed and smelled the scent of another wolf. "but how do you know it was him" I asked. "because I recognised his scent from yesterday" Humphrey said. "I have to get my mom here so she can explain what happened between you and her" I said and started to run away.

I searched for twenty minutes and then I saw my parents talking together. "what are you doing here I thought you were searching for Humphrey" Winston said. "I found him in his den and I want you to come so you can explain what happened between you two" I said while looking at Eve. "I already told you" Eve said. "but I want you to say it to Humphrey as well and I know you didn't tell everything" I said. "we will come with you but how is Humphrey doing" Eve asked. "you will see when you see him" I said and walked back to Humphrey's den.

After ten minutes we reached Humphrey's den and saw him laying inside. "I brought my parents like I said I would" I said. "they don't have to hide from me" Humphrey said. "aren't you scared of my mom" I asked surprised. "why should I, she was only protecting you" Humphrey said with a smile. "how can you know that you don't have any of your parents" Kate said sad. "I know because they protected me when I was a pup but they didn't succeed" Humphrey said with tears. "I'm sorry to bring your memories back" I said looking to the ground. "don't worry about it. I know what you mean" Humphrey said. "but aren't to angry at me" Eve asked. "I'm but I can't do anything to you right now but when I'm healed I will punish you" Humphrey said laughing. "you dare to talk to me like that" Eve growled. I then saw Humphrey look outside and nod. We all looked outside but we saw nothing. "I was just joking I wouldn't even dare to do anything to you" Humphrey said. "why did you shook your head when you were looking outside" I asked. "I thought about something bad" Humphrey said.

"how is it possible that you are healed" Winston asked. "I walked around and looked for some herbs to heal myself with" Humphrey said but I knew he was lying and I smiled at this. "how can you walk with two broken legs" Eve asked. "I can't, I was in a lot of pain when I was walking but it didn't hurt as much when you were attacking me" Humphrey said. "I'm sorry for what I did to you" Eve said. "the second time you attacked me I didn't feel a lot" Humphrey said. "you attacked him twice" Winston asked shocked. "the first time was in this den and the second time was in our den" Eve said. "is that the reason why you had a lot of pain" I asked and saw that Humphrey nodded. "why didn't you say anything" I asked. "she threatened me. she would kill me if I told you" Humphrey said. "even if we would mate it would be our own decisions. You can't say what we can do and what not" I said angry. "she did it to protect you" Humphrey said. "but she almost killed you" I said. "why are you friendly to me Kate is right, I almost killed you" Eve said. "what should I get if I had my revenge. I would have other wolfs hunt me down until I'm death" Humphrey said. "I never thought of that before" Eve said. "and the same thing would happen if you would kill me" Humphrey said and everyone nodded.

"I have one more question" Winston said. "what do you want to know" Humphrey asked. "why didn't you tell us about the war that is coming" Winston asked. "I would tell you if it was time. I haven't told it because you would then prepare for it but you won't be able to kill them" Humphrey said. "how do you know" Eve asked. "someone told me" Humphrey said. "what should we do when they come to our pack to attack it" Winston asked. "you will bring all the wolfs to your den and I will stand halfway up the hill and stop them but don't worry I already made a plan so you don't have to worry" Humphrey said smiling. "how will you be able to kill a whole pack on your own" Eve asked. "like I said I have a plan" Humphrey said. "and what is that plan" Winston asked. "I won't tell you, you will have to see it" Humphrey said. "I hope you won't do anything stupidest" I said.

"when will they attack" Winston asked. "I don't know but I think it will be soon" Humphrey said. "what are we going to tell the rest of the pack" Winston asked. "I will say you when the enemy is about to attack and then you will tell the pack otherwise this pack will try to attack them" Humphrey said. "how do you know when they will attack" Eve asked. "it's a secret but you will know soon" Humphrey said. "are you more hiding from us" I asked. "that's everything so far" Humphrey said. "we are going back to our den" Winston said. "you can eat with us tomorrow" Humphrey said. "I don't have a problem with it so we will see you tomorrow" I said. They both said goodbye and left.

We didn't say anything for five minutes until Humphrey broke the silence. "I have a few more secrets but you will find them out within three days." "why are you hiding so much from us" Kate asked. "all my secrets are about the same thing that's why I have so many" Humphrey said.

The next day, Humphrey p.v

I woke up and saw that Kate was still sleeping. I stretched myself and didn't feel any pain. I wanted to stand up but someone interrupted me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Sebastian said. "but I don't feel any pain" I said. "that's because of the herbs but if you stand up they will go out and you will feel the pain again" Sebastian said. "when can I start walking again" I asked. "you can walk tomorrow but I have good news" Sebastian said. "what should that be" I asked. "you can do everything tomorrow so if my old pack will attack you, you can defend this pack" Sebastian said. "thanks for the information but I think you should leave before Kate wakes up" I said. "congratulation with your wife. I have to say she is beautiful" Sebastian said. I growled at him when he said the last part. "thank you but I don't like other males watching her" I said. "sorry but it's just that I haven't found any female wolf yet" Sebastian said sad. "don't worry there are a lot of female wolfs in this pack and when they know you are my little brother you will have a lot of wolf around you" I said smiling. "I just hope there is a wolf for me between them" Sebastian said. "I'm sure there will be but you really have to leave" I said and he nodded and run away.

Only a minute after Sebastian left Kate woke up. "good morning love" I said and licked her cheek. "good morning handsome" Kate said and kissed me. "we have to get a caribou before your parents arrive" I said. "you stay here, I will get one" Kate said and run to the feeding ground.

After ten minutes she returned with a big caribou and laid it on the ground and we both waited for her parents. We saw them coming and greeted them. "how are your wounds doing" Eve asked. "I don't feel a lot of pain" I said. "that's good to hear" Winston said. "why do I smell the scent of another wolf" Winston asked. "I don't know I haven't seen any wolf here when I was awake" I said. _How can you be so stupid Sebastian_ I thought. "where are you thinking about Humphrey" Kate asked. "I was thinking if I had seen a unknown wolf in the territory" I said. "have you seen one" Winston asked. "I haven't seen anyone" I said. "let's go to eat" I said and grabbed a leg and began to eat. The others joined me and we ate for twenty minutes.

We were finished and said goodbye to them but when they were outside they turned around. "Kate do you want alpha duties today or do you want to stay with Humphrey" Winston asked. "I think it is better for you to do something. I know you are bored the whole day if you do nothing" I said. "what about you" Kate asked. "don't worry I will stay here besides I can't do much and I'm bored the whole day so I know you are as well" I said smiling. "I will see you tonight" Kate said and left with her parents.

I was alone for one hour but then Sebastian came inside. "you have to be careful" I said. "why nobody has seen me" Sebastian said. "but the leader smelled your scent in here so I think it is better to go outside" I said. "let me help you. I know you can walk but it's not a good idea" Sebastian said. "I know but make sure nobody sees you" I said. "you should leave a message to let them know you are away for a while" Sebastian said. "don't worry we will stay close to the den and if I see someone walk to the den you will bring me back as fast a you can" I said and he nodded. He picked me up and we walked outside and made sure no one saw us. When we were out of sight he dropped me to the ground. "why did you actually came" I asked. "they will attack you in one week so after tomorrow we will train" Sebastian said. "so you will help me fight them" I asked. "I will but are there more wolfs who are going to help us" Sebastian said. "no we are on our own but we have to do it for the pack" I said and he nodded. "it will be getting hard but the leaders won't come in this war but they will come in another war if we survive" Sebastian said. "how many wolfs do they have" I asked. "around three hundred and they will send thirty in this war" Sebastian said. "then we will have a lot of wars" I said sad. "I know but we have to defend this pack" Sebastian said.

The rest of the day we talked about the pack he was in and this pack. "I have to get back to my den but before that I have to get a bath" I said. "you can't do that" Sebastian said. "I understand, I will have it tomorrow" I said. "I will bring you back now and remember tomorrow you can walk" Sebastian said. "I know, I will see you tomorrow" I said. He picked me up and brought me back to my den and left.

I waited for thirty minutes and saw Kate returning with a caribou. "how was your day" I asked. "it was pretty good and how was your day" Kate asked. "it was long but I have to tell something to your parents tomorrow" I said. "and what should that be" Kate asked, "I will tell you tomorrow" I said. "come lets eat" Kate said and started to eat. I began to eat after her and after ten minutes we were finished. "I'm going to sleep" Kate said yawning. "good night" I said and nuzzled her neck. "good night handsome" Kate said. And licked my cheek.

Kate p.v

The next morning I woke up and saw that Humphrey was still sleeping. I decided to hunt for me and Humphrey. After ten minutes I caught a caribou and brought it back to my den. I saw that Humphrey was awake. "good morning handsome" I said lovely. "good morning beautiful" Humphrey said lovely. "I brought breakfast" I said and dropped the caribou. We started to eat and after ten minutes we were finished and still had half of the caribou left. "I have to go now" I said. "please be careful and if the enemy is here please come back and warn me" Humphrey said worried. "I will and don't do anything stupid's" I said. "don't worry about that" Humphrey said smiling. I then left the den and walked to my dad to see what I'm going to do today.

When I arrived I saw everyone waiting for me. "Kate you will do the bothers today with Garth but be careful I heard that there is and enemy wolf outside" Winston said. _Did Humphrey know about that_ I thought. "where are you thinking about" Winston asked. "nothing I was just worried" I said. "you can all go now" Winston said, we all nodded and left. I went with Garth to the bothers, we didn't say anything. After twenty minutes I saw that Garth was running somewhere. I followed him and we found a white wolf white a few grey streaks and blue eyes. "what are you doing in our territory" Garth growled. "nothing" the wolf said. "why are you here" Garth asked angry. "I don't say anything to you" the wolf said. "answer him" I said. "you must be Kate" the wolf said. "how do you know me" I asked. "I won't say anything" the wolf said. "then we have to bring you to our pack leader" Garth said. "then lead me to him" the wolf said and we walked back to the pack.

When we arrived all the wolfs were growling at him. I saw my parents. "dad we found this wolf in our territory" I said. "who are you and what are you doing here" Winston asked. "I won't tell you" the wolf said. "why are you here" Winston asked angry. "like I said I won't tell you" the wolf said.

Humphrey p.v

I heard all the wolfs growling at a wolf. When I looked outside I saw it was Sebastian. I saw that he was annoying all the other wolfs. "why are you here" Winston demanded. "I won't tell you" Sebastian said. "if you don't tell him we have to force you to tell it" Winston said angry. "you won't hear anything from me" Sebastian said laughing. He then looked at me with a smile and I smiled back. I saw two wolfs walking to him with anger in there eyes. I saw that Sebastian wasn't doing anything. They were only a few feet away from him. "we will get you to talk" one wolf said angry. "no you won't" Sebastian said.

I knew I had to help him because he wouldn't attack this pack. I started to run to him but I didn't feel any pain. _You really helped me_ I thought smiling. I saw the two wolfs were about to attack Sebastian but I stopped them by stepping in front of Sebastian. "you won't even touch him" I said. "Humphrey what are you doing you are hurt" Kate said. "no I'm not like I said I had a few secrets and that was one of them" I said. "he was trespassing this pack" Winston said. "you know nothing about him so you can't do anything" I said. "we have to hurt you if you don't step aside" Winston said. "are you going to hurt the one that healed me, the one that saved me and Kate" I said. "who is this wolf" Kate asked. "you remember the day your parents came to our den to have breakfast" I asked and they nodded. "this is the wolf you smelled and it wasn't a good smell" I said laughing. I heard Sebastian growl behind me. "that isn't funny" Sebastian said. "you would do the same thing" I said still laughing. He then jumped at me but I countered him with ease. "I thought you were stronger" I said. "you are a delta no wonder you can beat me easily" Sebastian said. "how can he know so much about you" Eve asked. "I say nothing" Sebastian said. "I then saw three wolfs jump at him but I pinned them all down. "I won't let you hurt him" I said serious. "we are going to hurt him if he won't say anything" Eve said. I looked at Sebastian and he nodded.

"I won't let you hurt my family" I said. All the wolfs gasped after they heard me say that. "but I thought you didn't had any family" Kate said. "I thought the same but I found out two days ago that he was one of my little brothers" I said. "do you have more then" Winston asked and we nodded. "where is he" Winston asked. We looked down. We will tell you at your den" I said and walked away with Sebastian and Kate next to me. "did you tell him my name" Kate asked. "no he came to our den a few times and saw you sleeping" I said. "then why did you hear him and I didn't" Kate asked. "because I always was awake when he came" I said. "we have to go to your parents" Sebastian said looking to Kate. "why are you two in such a hurry" Kate asked. "because we have to say something about the war" I said. "what should that be" Kate asked. "we will say when we reach your parents den" I said and walked to Kate's old den.

After five minutes we arrived the den. "nice to see you again but this time without trying to kill me" Sebastian said laughing. "we are really sorry but why didn't you defend yourself" Winston asked. "I knew Humphrey would come to help me" Sebastian said. "did you know you would be healed in two days" Eve asked and I nodded. "where did you two want to talk about" Winston asked. "about the war" I said. "what do you want to say to us" Winston asked. "they are planning to attack in six days so I want the pack to be ready then" Sebastian said. "how did you knew about our plan" Eve asked angry. "because he was the one who should help me to fight them" Humphrey said. "but you were a lot better than him" Kate said. "that's true but I'm one of the strongest of my pack and Humphrey is probably the strongest wolf in the world" Sebastian said. "why should that be" Winston asked. "he is the only delta in the world" Sebastian said. "why is he then probably the strongest wolf who may be stronger" Kate asked. "the leader of my old pack" Sebastian said. "and who is that" Eve asked. I then looked at Sebastian and saw that he had a few tears as well. "what's wrong with you" Eve asked. "you remember that I have another brother" I asked and they nodded. "he is the leader of there pack" I said sad. "why should he want you death" Winston asked. "because if I should die he would become the delta but he still doesn't know that I'm a delta so there is no chance for him to become a delta" I said. "and one more thing they only send only thirty wolfs" Sebastian said. "and how many do they have" Eve asked. "three hundred so this will be a long war" Sebastian said. "we are going to lose this war aren't we" Winston asked sad. "no we aren't we are going to train this week so we are prepared for them" I said. "but you still have those wounds" Eve said. "don't worry they are away tomorrow" I said. "where do I have to stay" Sebastian asked. "can he stay with you tonight" Winston asked. "I don't have a problem with it" Humphrey said. "are you sure I wanted to do something funs tonight" Kate whispered and my tail started to waggle. "don't do anything funnies with her" Eve growled. "if I hear any sound I will hurt you so bad that you can't do anything with her after I'm finished with you" Sebastian growled. "I will see you try" I said smiling. We began to circle each other until I saw Sebastian jump to me but I grabbed him and threw him to the wall. "maybe you are right but why are you afraid of Eve you will kill her with ease" Sebastian said. We all heard Eve growl to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you like the story so far. Tell me if you want me to change something. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Humphrey p.v

"Eve calm down he didn't mean to say it" I said. "but he will still pay" Eve said angry. "sir you really have to stop her" I said. "why don't you do it you are stronger than us" Winston asked. "I don't want hurt your family" I said. Then Winston knocked her out and brought her to the back of the den. "can you train us as well" Winston asked. "I can only train Kate and Sebastian" I said. "why can you train only us" Kate asked. "you are my mate so you can become and delta and Sebastian I only help him to get stronger I won't teach him new things" I said. "when will we begin" Sebastian asked. "we will begin now an we stop over five days" I said. "where are we going to train" Kate asked. "I don't know but it has to be a place where nobody can see us" I said. "in the forest is an open place" Winston said. "that is perfect can you lead us there" I asked.

He nodded and began to walk to the forest. When we reached the place I looked around and saw it was big enough and no one could see us. "thank you. You can't tell anyone about this and when you need us come here alone" I said to Winston. "don't worry no one will find you here" Winston said and walked away.

Winston p.v

I have been back at my den for four hours and then Eve began to wake up. "what happened" Eve asked. "I knocked you out because you were threatening Sebastian" I said. "and where is Kate now" Eve asked. "she is training with Humphrey and Sebastian" I said. "were are they" Eve asked. "I can't tell you because Humphrey can't show us how they train" I said. "how long have they been away" Eve asked. "four hours" I said. "can you get them for dinner" Eve asked. I nodded and walked to Humphrey.

Humphrey p.v

I was training Kate and Sebastian on different places because I couldn't tell Sebastian anything about training as well. I spend most my time teaching Kate but sometimes I went to Sebastian to see how he was doing. After four and a half hour training I heard someone coming. "go to Kate and stay there until I come and get you" I said to Sebastian. He nodded and run to Kate and I saw them talking. I stood in attack position. I heard some bushes rustling in front of me. I looked to see who it was and saw it was Winston.

"don't attack me I'm not an enemy" Winston said. "can you come the next time from another place where I can see you coming" I said. "how did you know I was coming" Winston asked. "I didn't know it was you but I heard footsteps and told Sebastian to go to Kate" I said. "where are they now" Winston asked. "they are in that bush" I said pointing to a big bush" I said. "how do you know that" Winston asked. "look closely and you see the bush moving" I said. After a while I saw that Winston saw it. "you have very good eyes to see that" Winston said. "I know but I will get them just wait here" I said an run to them. "you can come out" I said and they came out. "how did you know we were in this bush" Kate asked. "I have trained eyes but let's go back your dad is waiting for you" I said. And walked to Winston. "do you want to dinner with us" Winston asked. "we will but what about Eve" I asked. "I don't think she has a problem with it" Winston said. "then where are we waiting for" Kate said an walked to the valley.

When we reached the valley all the wolfs looked at us. "why are they all looking at us" Kate asked. "I told them you were missing" Winston said. "you could tell them we were training but not where" I said. "I told Eve you were training but when I was going to you she was following me. That's the reason why I came from a bush" Winston said. "I understand but let's find Eve" I said. "she is in the den. We always eat there" Winston said. "why did you take us here then" Sebastian asked. "we have to get a caribou" Kate said. We looked around and saw no caribou left. "we have to hunt one" Kate said. "don't worry I will get one, you can go to the den and wait for me" I said and run away to find a caribou.

Kate p.v

We saw Humphrey run away. "look how fast he is" I said shocked. "he is four time faster as me" Sebastian said. "let's go back to the den and wait for him there" Winston said. We nodded and followed Winston to the den. When we reached it we saw Eve waiting for us. "don't you have a caribou" Eve asked. "Humphrey is hunting one for us" I said. "why should he do that and why is Sebastian here" Eve asked. "I invited them for dinner" Winston said. "why should you do that" Eve asked annoyed. "because they will defend the pack for us" Winston said. I heard eve sight. "let's wait for Humphrey" Winston said. "no need for that" Humphrey said. "how can you hunt so fast" I asked. "let's just say I have my own way of hunting" Humphrey said smiling. "let's just eat" I said. We all began to eat, when we were finished we all went to our own dens and I went to Humphrey's den because my parents let me go with him. We both went to sleep.

Four days later, Humphrey p.v

I was training with Kate and Sebastian. We have been doing every day the same. We began running three miles, after that I learned Kate some attack move, then I learned her to dodge enemies attacks and predicting the attacks he would do so she could counter them and I made her faster. I didn't learn Sebastian anything I just made him faster and stronger. Kate and Sebastian were now fighting each other, one of them had to attack and the other had to block or dodge.

They were doing this for one hour but then I heard something behind us and I could smell wolfs. I turned around and saw five wolfs hiding behind the bushes but they weren't from our pack. "go back to the pack and tell Winston that the pack is under attack" I said. "what do you mean" Kate asked but a wolf jumped to her but I saw him coming and knocked him to the ground and then I killed him. "run and tell them the plan we made five days ago, I will hold them of for ten minutes" I said. They nodded and run to the pack as fast as they could. "what are you doing here" I asked angry. "we want you death" a wolf said and attacked me but I countered his attack and killed him by breaking his neck but before he died he let out a howl to inform his pack.

Kate p.v

We were running but we then heard a wolf howl. "we have to go faster" I said. After two minutes running we reached the pack and saw all the wolfs look at us. We run to my parents den and saw them looking outside. "you have to call the pack and warn them because we are being attacked" I said. "you told me they would attack tomorrow" Winston asked. "I guess they decided to attack earlier but hurry Humphrey will return in five minutes" Sebastian said. We then heard Winston howl for the pack.

All the wolfs were here within a few minutes. "all alphas and omegas get in my den because we are being attacked" Winston said. They all looked scared because they have never seen Winston talk like that but they all nodded and walked to the den. When everyone was inside we waited for a few minutes and saw Humphrey running to us.

Humphrey p.v

I saw that all the wolfs were in the den luckily. I run to them. "Kate you stay here for if any wolf will get throw. Sebastian and me will fight them" I said. We walked halfway down and waited there for the enemy to come. We saw them coming to us with angry faces. "that are more than thirty wolfs" I said. "they would send thirty wolfs to kill you but now they know that I joined you they send almost fifty" Sebastian said. "you go and stand a little higher" I said and he walked a little back. I saw all the wolfs running to me and start to attack me but they were weaker than me so I could kill them easy without getting hurt. I saw five wolfs coming to me but I could see that they were stronger than the other wolfs. I started to attack them. After I killed two I felt a wolf hit me in my side and was bleeding bad but I still could fight but not as good as the beginning. they were all attacking me but I couldn't them all.

Kate p.v

I saw that Humphrey was hurt bad. I wanted to help him but my dad stopped me. "I'm sure he will survive" Winston said. We watched for a little longer an after five minutes he killed them but he was hurt very bad. There were only twenty wolfs left and they all run to Humphrey to attack him because he had to die.

Humphrey p.v

I killed the five wolfs but saw then all the remaining wolfs come to me and they all started to attack me. I saw that Sebastian was trying to help me but I told him to go back and stay with Kate. I killed two wolfs and injured six but then a wolf bit my front leg until I heard it break and fell to the ground in pain. They all walked to Kate and the others and began to attack them but they were holding them back. Until one wolf hit Kate and knocked her unconscious and I was filled with anger. I stood up ignoring all the pain I had and run to Kate and killed the wolfs who attacked her after I killed eight more someone grabbed me by my throat and threw me of the cliff. When I hit the ground I yelped for a few seconds but then everything went black.

Sebastian p.v

We were fighting them but it were to many and they overpower us but when someone hit Kate I saw Humphrey coming but he was hurt badly. There were only five wolfs left and it seemed like we were winning but then a wolf picked Humphrey by the throat and threw him of the cliff. When he hit the ground we could hear him yell in pain but he was left unconscious after a few seconds from blood lose. I killed the remaining five wolfs without getting hit.

Winston p.v

I ran to Kate to look if she was alright. When I reached her I saw she had only a few small cuts on her body. I called a healer to heal her, I then looked to Sebastian and saw he wasn't here anymore. I saw that he was crying next to a body and then remembered it was Humphrey and run to Sebastian. I sat next to Sebastian and looked at Humphrey and saw that he was in the worst shape I have ever seen a wolf but I saw he was still breathing but slowly and he was losing a lot of blood and he had probably an internal bleeding because of the fall he made. "I will get the healers" I said. He nodded and I left to find the healers and saw them working on Kate. "she will be alright follow me now" I said. "she is your own daughter how can you say something like that to her" Eve yelled. "did you forgot about Humphrey" I said angry because no one cared about him. "but where is he" Eve asked. "he is down the hill and he will die if we don't help him" I said. "why didn't we remember about him. How stupid can we be" Eve said. "just take all the healers and follow me. We have to bring him to the healers den" I said. They all followed me but Lilly stopped me. "why aren't you helping Kate she is your daughter remember" Lilly said sad. "are you all blinded. She isn't hurt bad, if we don't help Humphrey he will be the one who will die" I said angry. "I want you to stay with Kate and come to us when she is awake" Eve said.

When we reached Humphrey we saw a pool of blood around him and if we didn't hurry he would die from blood lose. "we have to stop the bleeding before we bring him to the healers den" Eve said. They all tried to stop the bleeding but he had so many wounds it was almost impossible to stop the bleeding. They first began to put leaves on the biggest wounds and then on the smaller wounds. After twenty minutes they stopped the bleeding. I put Humphrey on my back but when he touched me I heard him whimper in pain but he was still unconscious so I didn't understand how he could feel it. I started to run to the healers den with Humphrey on my back.

We reached the healers den and when I dropped Humphrey I could see he was in a lot of pain but I didn't know how bad he was injured because it was night and he was covered in leaves. The healers told me to leave and wait outside the den until they were done with Humphrey. I walked outside the den and waited for the healers to come out the den. After thirty minutes one healer came out the den. "we can't fix his wounds because we can't see how bad it is so we have to wait for tomorrow morning" the healer said. "is there really nothing you can do" I asked. "I'm afraid not, one healer will stay awake tonight so if something happens to Humphrey she can work on her. if Humphrey will survive this night without something bad happen to him there is a possibility that he will survive but it is a small one" the healer said. "can I get Eve to tell her that we have to go back to the den" I asked. "I will get her for you because I don't want anyone to see Humphrey in his state" the healer said and walked back in the den. I saw Eve come out alone and saw that she was sad. "I think he won't make it this night" Eve said sad. "how will tell this to Kate" I said. "I don't know but we will tell her tomorrow let's go back to the den and get some sleep" Eve said. I nodded and began to walk back to our den.

When we reached it we saw the whole family there. "will Humphrey make it" Lilly asked. "I think he won't but we can still hope he will" I said. "I thought you went to him an heal him" Lilly asked. "we did but we can't heal him if we can't see him in the dark" Eve said. "if he will survive this night he has a small chance to survive" I said. "we will go to him tomorrow and see if Humphrey survived" Eve said. "can we stay here for the night because I don't want to walk back to the pack" Tony said. "you can but don't make any noise" Eve said. They nodded and we all went to sleep.

Kate p.v

I woke up in the morning and didn't remember what happened. After thinking a while I remembered that I was knocked out by a wolf and that Humphrey was hurt badly but I know he won't die because of the wounds he had. I looked around and saw that my dad was the only one who was awake. "I guess we won the fight" I said with a smile. "we did but there is a big chance Humphrey will die" Winston said sad. My smile disappeared, "but he wasn't that bad injured to die" I said. "he wasn't when you were knocked out" Winston said. "but I saw that he couldn't even walk but I'm sure he won't die from the wounds he had" I said. "after you were knocked out Humphrey was so anger that he didn't feel the pain in his body but after he killed some wolfs he was grabbed by another wolf and he threw him of the hill" Winston said. "how big is the chance he will survive" I asked sad. "not very big but we can go to the healers den to see if he survived the night" Winston said. I nodded and walked out of the den with my dad behind me.

When we reached the healing den we walked inside and saw the healers working on Humphrey. "we have to go outside until they are finished" Winston said. We walked out of the den and waited for the healers to come. We were sitting there for five minutes and saw my mom and Lilly coming. "I'm glad to see that you woke up" Eve said and they both sit next to us.

We waited for two hours and saw one healer coming to us. "he is still alive but is in a bad shape" he said. "how bad is it" I asked. "he has three broken legs, all his ribs broken, an internal bleeding and a few more bones broken" the healer said. "when will he wake up" Winston asked. "I don't know but if he will wake up he will be in a lot of pain" the healer said. "can we see him" I asked. She thought for a bit but she let us in. we walked in the den an saw Humphrey laying there with a lot of blood on his body. "can I ask you a question" Winston asked the healer. "what do you want to know" the healer asked. "when I picked Humphrey up last night I could hear him whimper from the pain but he was unconscious the whole time so how could he still feel the pain" Winston asked. "we don't know because nobody has ever done that before" the healer said.

We stayed there for a hour and then walked back to our den but then I remembered something. "I will go to Sebastian" I said. "why do you want to go to him" Eve asked. "I thought he was a healer as well and that he knew more than our healers" I said. "you are right. You can go to him and ask him" Winston said. I run to Sebastian's den and saw him laying there. "I see you finally woke up" Sebastian said angry. "why are you mad at me" I asked surprised. "because you were only knocked out and Humphrey was dying but still everyone was worried about you and not Humphrey" he said. "they didn't even pay attention to him" I asked shocked. "no they did when I told them about Humphrey" he said. "I will talk to them about that but I have to ask you something" I said and he nodded. "I thought you were a healer but why don't you heal Humphrey like you did the other day" I asked. "because I had some special berries and other stuff but I took them with me. I used the last of them the last time because I thought he wouldn't get hurt again but I was wrong" Sebastian said. "why don't you get them again" I asked. "there are only two places to find them and that is in my old pack and the other place is one month away from here" he said. "that's all I want to know and thanks for your time" I said and walked away.

I walked back to my den and saw my parents and Lilly waiting there. "what did he tell you" Eve asked. I told them everything he told me. "but I have to ask you something to" I said. "what do you want to know" Winston asked. "Sebastian told me when the fight was over you all ignored Humphrey and only looked to see if I was right why was that" I asked. They all looked at each other. "uh… we forgot about Humphrey" Winston said sad. "how could you forgot about him when he was the one who saved us and almost died" I yelled angry. "we are really sorry but we hoped that you would be alright" Eve said. "I wasn't even hurt" I said still angry. "we really are sorry" Winston said. "I don't care, I hope that Humphrey will wake up or I will never forget what you did" I said and walked out of the den angry.

I went to the healers den to see if Humphrey had woken up. when I reached the den I saw that Humphrey hadn't woken up and saw that he was breathing really slow. I would say he was breathing three times slower than another injured wolf an five times slower than me. "I'm sorry for what I did to you" I said with tears. "I hope you will be alright" I said and walked back to the exit. "it wasn't your fault and whatever happens I will always love you" Humphrey said. I looked around but saw that Humphrey was still unconscious. _I guess it was my imagination_ I thought. I walked back to the den and saw that only my parents were there. "where is Lilly" I asked. "she left to find Garth but what were you doing" Eve asked. "I visited Humphrey" I said. "I think that he still didn't wake up" Winston asked. I nodded and tried to get some more sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review to let me know what you thought about this chapter. **


End file.
